Recuperándonos
by Luminiscencia
Summary: Post guerra/ nuevo summary/ Ojalá las heridas del alma puedan recuperarse tan rápido como las del cuerpo. Esa chica de verdes ojos tiene la cura para su dolor. ¿Que pasa si ella también esta intentando recuperarse... pero de el?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! Hace buen tiempo que ando leyendo fics por acá pero nunca me había dado por escribir alguno. Me decidi a probar y va saliendo esta historia. SasuSaku puro pal pueblo Nos leemos!**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-0-

Chapter 1

Dos años de paz. No se había percatado de que hacían ya dos años desde que no se tomaba tiempo para apreciar pequeños detalles del día a día. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en la ventana de su consultorio mientras su mirada se perdía a través del vidrio. La puerta se abrió de manera abrupta provocándole un sobresalto mientrasa entraba una agitada Shizune -Oh, Sakura, pensé que ya te habrías ido a tu casa. Iba a dejarte unos papeles para mañana.

-Esta bien, ya los reviso.

\- No tienen apuro. De cualquier manera deberías aprovechar a descansar, has estado todo el día aquí dentro. ¿No volvía Naruto hoy?- consulto mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la levantaba del asiento- Vamos, vamos, deberías ir a verlo. Además tu turno ya terminó.

\- Esta bien- suspiro mientras colgaba su bata - Puede ser que Naruto merezca una visita.

\- Eso es. Hablaré con Tsunade-sama para que te de unos días de descanso.

\- No es necesario que...

\- Hasta mañana Sakura - se despedía Shizune ignorando su protesta.

Suspiró. Se sentía muy melancólica últimamente, su mente no paraba de traerle recuerdos a cada momento en que se sentía tranquila. Es cierto que no había tenido tiempo de meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido durante y después de la guerra. Su trabajo en el campo de batalla había valido un gran mérito para que formara parte importante del hospital, y con eso su tiempo se vio prácticamente resumido a atender pacientes que traían de otras aldeas, mas los heridos de Konoha que todavía se estaban recuperando. Llego a ducharse y comer en el hospital, pisar su casa solo para buscar ropa limpia durante dos semanas. Las cosas de a poco se fueron calmando. Pero ella llevaba bien ese ritmo, la ayudaba a no deprimirse, a mantener la cabeza alejada de todo el duelo que la rodeaba. A olvidar el dolor de los compañeros perdidos en batalla. Si se hizo presente para las ceremonias correspondientes. Acompañar a sus amigo había sido una de las cosas mas difíciles. Ellos habían perdido a sus seres queridos. Era una herida que solo el tiempo y el apoyo podrían ayudar a cicatrizar.  
En todo ese revuelo estaba el... Sasuke Uchiha. Tuvo un juicio justo, en el cual se pusieron sobre la balanza su accionar en contra y a favor de la aldea. Claro esta aun existía un resentimiento hacia su persona, la población de Konoha no estaba del todo segura de su lealtad. Pero estaba absuelto, realizaría servicios de restauración y misiones sin goce de remuneración, por lo cual no tuvo mas opción que vivir un tiempo con Naruto.

Había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, no quería volver a verse envuelta en sus sentimientos infantiles y unilaterales. Solo se molestó en dirigirle el saludo (aunque sabia que una charla mas compleja no formaba parte del Uchiha), y así las cosas se fueron enfriando entre ambos. El habría sospechado que ella evitaba hacerle los controles médicos correspondientes al implante de su brazo; pero era algo que silenciosamente fue respaldado por Tsunade, con lo que sus encuentros terminaron siendo muy esporádicos.

Poco mas de un año atrás, cuando Sasuke había terminado sus servicios obligatorios, tuvieron la casualidad de encontrarse. Fue una situación bastante incomoda; ella volvía a su casa desde el hospital y el se dirigía hacia el lado contrario. Sus miradas se encontraron a la luz de las farolas. Siendo muy tarde en la noche, eran las únicas personas en la calle. El se acercó y la miró seriamente durante un rato.  
Sakura había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada insistente que el le propinaba.- ¿Como estas Sasuke?- preguntó para cortar la tensión.

El continuó impávido, sin desviar su mirada.  
Sakura ya exasperada continuó con su camino, pero se detuvo al escucharlo.

\- Me voy de la aldea, Sakura.

Esa frase la hizo detenerse sorprendida, tanto así que se dio vuelta para verlo. Sasuke la miro de medio lado, cuando quiso decir algo mas ella lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Vas a volver?...

Y el sorprendido fue el. Pensó que quizá ella le diría un simple adiós, pero ahí estaba, seguía teniendo esa actitud. Se acerco con el rostro mas distendido. Puso dos dedos en la frente de ella, así como Itachi hacía con el.

\- Volveré pronto. Nos vemos...

Y lo vio alejarse. No era la primera vez, pero si la que mas descolocada la dejó.

No entendía si era la humedad del clima, el silencio o que esa noche se parecía mucho a aquella, lo que la hizo recordarlo. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos recuerdos; ahora solo quería llegar a casa de su amigo, tener una charla amena y distendida, comer ramen (como no) y volver a su casa a descansar.

Desde la distancia alguien estaba observando a una bella joven de cabellos rosas, cada gesto, cada paso. Era desconcertante. Sus negros cabellos se mecieron al viento. La torre del Hokage estaba a pocos metros mas adelante, debía dirigirse allí cuanto antes, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. La observó hasta que llego a su destino y luego continuó su camino, con solo una idea en mente. Recuperar el tiempo perdido...


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas buenas! Otra vez por acá :)**

 **Les traigo la conti, yea!**

 **Nos leemos**

 **-0-**

Reencuentros

No era justamente como pensaba comenzar el día.

Apenas puso un pie en el hospital Tsunade la envió para su casa alegando que ya hacían dos años que no tenía un descanso y que Shizune había hecho bien en recordárselo, por lo que no quería ver su cara durante dos semanas mínimo. Un día libre por delante la había dejado con la cabeza en blanco. No tenía muy claro por donde comenzar, asi que solo salio a dar una vuelta por ahi para hacer algunas compras. Mientras caminaba alcanzo a ver una mata rubia que se dirigía al Ichiraku Ramen, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

\- ¡Naruto, espera!- Gritó para llamar su atención. - Buenos dias...- Saludó alegremente a su amigo cuando logró alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!- contestó mientras lucía una radiante sonrisa. - ¿Desde cuando estas libre a esta hora?- Inquirió curioso.

\- Digamos que estoy en vacaciones forzosas durante dos semanas.

\- Eso esta bien Sakura-chan. Hace mucho que no te tomas un tiempo.- comento alegre mientras ponía su típica pose con los brazos detrás de su nuca.  
Algo tenía Naruto, estaba muy alegre, mas de lo normal.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Naruto? Me preocupa verte levantando antes del medio día - Bromeó de buena gana Sakura, riéndose del puchero infantil de su amigo.

\- Resulta que estaban sacándome de la cama a la fuerza... Estoy seguro que no adivinas quien...- comento con una cara zorruna. Sakura estaba con ganas de seguir bromeando por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿Acaso te despertó tu dulce Hinata?

El rojo no demoro en llegar a la cara de Naruto. - !No digas esas cosas Sakura-chan! - se escandalizo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del Ichikaku y le hacia un gesto a modo de pedido- A decir verdad fue otra persona por casa esta mañana...- y evito mirarla a la cara como si no fuera nada importante -... Sasuke esta de vuelta.

Ok, eso no lo veía venir. Si, pensaba que en algún momento iba a volver, el se lo había dicho, como una promesa muda. Pero nunca tuvo ningún tipo de noticia de su viaje. Fue un regreso algo imprevisto.  
Naruto disfruto de la casi imperceptible cara de sorpresa de su amiga. Había algo ahí a pesar que Sakura trataba de mostrar neutralidad ante su noticia. Aunque ella esquivaba el tema y a su amigo, el sabia que había una razón para esa actitud, quería que las cosas se aclararan entre ellos. Y estaba dispuesto a poner su empeño en ello con el regreso de Sasuke.

\- Quería que le devolviera las cosas que dejo antes de irse. Dijo algo de reparar la casa en el barrio Uchiha o algo así... ¡Ese teme! Haciéndome madrugar...- decía lo último con fingido enfado.  
Sakura intentó poner la mejor cara de indiferencia, y Naruto le concedió esa libertad siguiendo la charla sobre otras cosas de poca importancia. Aunque conocía a la pelirrosa muy bien, sabia que su cabeza estaba procesando esa información.  
Mientras comían sus tazones de ramen, busco desviar sus pensamientos lejos de la nueva noticia, pero no pudo evitar ponerse algo ansiosa.

\- Por cierto ¿como van las cosas con Hinata? Cuando llegué anoche estaban muy acaramelados...- comentó como al pasar. Lo que provocó los nervios inmediatos en Naruto -¿¡Po...por... por que me preguntas eso!?

Sofocando una carcajada le aclaro - Quiero decir que se los veía bien... ¿Piensas formalizar algún día?

\- Ejem, si, e-es la idea, pero... Ahg- Exclamó Naruto tomandose la cabeza con las manos - Ya la invite a mudarse conmigo, pero tenía que pensarlo. No quiero meter la pata con ella, es tan dulce y atenta, a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas que hago mal... ¡Y sabes que soy un despistado!

\- Vamos, se nota que se quieren mucho...- Dijo con una sonrisa amigable- Va a estar todo bien, dale algo de tiempo. - Lo consoló tomándole la mano.

Cuando terminaron de comer su ramen Sakura decidió aprovechar el día para encargarse de algunas compras, Naruto tenía entrenamiento por lo que quedó de verse en otro momento con la pelirrosa .

Estuvo todo el día pensando en la llegada de Sasuke. Su cabeza era una batalla entre las ganas de verlo y las de mantener distancia como antes. Las cosas no estaban igual, ni siquiera sus sentimientos. Había madurado estos años, y no quería mas de lo mismo. Era una sensación extraña, pasaron años tratando de sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad en que se había auto sumergido, ella misma confiaba que en el momento que el volviera, ella iba a ser capaz de perdonarlo y demostrarle el amor que tanto había profesado. Pero fue totalmente distinto y decidió tomar distancia. Estaba herida y resentida. No habrían mas ilusiones infantiles, prefirió continuar con su vida sin incluirlo, se dio cuenta de que su actitud no iba a cambiar, que el realmente no sentía nada por ella... Fue duro, pero necesario. Y durante el tiempo que el estuvo cumpliendo sus deberes con la aldea ella se enfoco en su trabajo, no lo veía, no se acordaba de el.

Mientras Sakura se dedicaba a las compras y a hacer muecas graciosas delante de cada puesto, el tenía los ojos puestos en ella. No sabía bien si acercarse o mantener la distancia. Estaba dispuesto a enmendar las cosas. Aceptó el tiempo que ella marcó; entendía que su frialdad era merecida y hasta leve. Realmente llegó a pensar que Sakura podria recriminarle alguna de sus actitudes anteriores, pero no fue así, las cosas quedaron en un limbo indefinido. Ni siquiera se molestó en atenderlo en los controles médicos sobre su nuevo brazo. Lo apartó totalmente de su vida. El tenía decidido comenzar un viaje, conocer el mundo, otras personas. Pero no podía irse sin verla, sin despedirse. Los únicos que esa noche sabían de su partida eran los miembros del equipo siete. Y se llevo su recuerdo durante ese año. La visión de su persona se transformó, comprendió lo que ella debió sentir durante todo el tiempo que el se fue con Orochimaru y eso le pesó en los hombros como un manto de culpa y vergüenza, sentía que las cosas nunca iban a mejorar si no compensaba todo su mal accionar con Sakura. El se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, que podía llegar a casa y que su sonrisa lo iba a iluminar; demoro un año observandola a escondidas para entender lo importante que era en su vida, una presencia guardada en lo mas intimo de su ser, alguien fiel y confiable, ella le transportaba luz aun sin el darse cuenta de eso.

Tomó confianza, y se paró detrás de ella. No tenía muy claro como hablarle ni que decirle. Irónicamente Sakura resolvió su dilema dándose vuelta de golpe y chocado contra su pecho. Las compras terminaron desparramadas en el piso y ella totalmente sorprendida. El por su parte se agacho a levantar las verduras. Sakura cuando se repuso de la sorpresa comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el tomó la oportunidad de hablarle - Lamento haberte asustado. Sakura se ruborizo y se reprendió mentalmente por reaccionar así.- Esta bien, fue mi culpa, no te vi- con las bolsas en la mano se atrevió a preguntarle -¿Como estuvo tu viaje?

\- Bien.

Bueno, algo era seguro, no había vuelto mas conversador.

\- Me alegro... Justo me estaba yendo así que... nos vemos después.

-Hmp...

La situación se había vuelto tensa con solo un par de palabras. Pero Sasuke no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Antes de que se alejara le volvió a hablar -¿Quieres que te ayude con esas bolsas?

Fueron dos segundos algo pesados hasta que Sakura contestó - Esta bien.

El pelinegro libero el aire que no sabía que contenía y tomo la bolsa que le ofrecía Sakura.

Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras hasta que ella, como siempre, comenzó a charlar. - Naruto me comento que pensabas restaurar tu antigua casa.

\- Así es. No podría volver a vivir con el...

\- Puedo afirmar que vivir con Naruto no es saludable, solo basta con entrar a su apartamento.- Al decir lo último esbozó una sonrisa que provocó un par de latidos acelerados en el azabache.

\- Exacto.

Las cosas se relajaron con la conversación, hasta que Sakura diviso su casa a pocos metros mas.

\- Es por aquí...

\- Te mudaste.

\- Si, necesitaba un poco de independencia... Gracias por la ayuda. - dijo mientras se detenía frente a una reja con una escalera al fondo.

Sasuke le devolvió la bolsa - No hay problema.

\- Cuídate.

\- Hmp - y la vio subir hasta su apartamento.

No demoró mucho antes de comenzar a andar de vuelta al mercado.  
Sakura lo observó irse a paso lento por la ventana de su sala. ¿Que había sido eso? Sasuke... ¿Ese era Sasuke? Nunca se imagino que pudiera comportarse así. La hizo sentir intranquila; este era el tipo de actitudes que la confundían. No era la primera vez que el tuviera una buena actitud con ella , aunque mínima, que la hiciera ilusionar para luego recobrar el carácter frío y distante. Eso había sido una de las razones para mantenerlo alejado después de la guerra. Y prefería continuar con la misma modalidad. Aunque fuera contra esos sentimientos que aun estaban ahí clamando por resurgir.  
Fue directo a la ducha a tomar un baño refrescante que le despejara las ideas.

Sasuke caminó tranquilo por las calles de Konoha. Aún con su expresión ausente lograba notar las miradas poco amistosas de algunas personas. Era cierto que lograr que todo el mundo te perdone después de ser uno de los mas importantes criminales de la aldea no era tarea fácil, mucho menos para alguien tan poco comunicativo como el. De cualquier manera era su hogar, ahí estaban sus raíces, iba a poner mucho de si para dar una mejor imagen. Compro materiales de construcción y herramientas para comenzar con algunos arreglos en su casa, el tiempo sin cuidados había dejado partes bastante dañadas, sin mencionar los ataques a la aldea que dejaron la mitad del distrito Uchiha en reconstrucción. Si algo tenía claro era quería poner las cosas en orden. Reconstruiría su casa, tomaría misiones, y arreglaría las relaciones con sus compañeros.

Eran tiempos de cambio. Cambios positivos. Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que la vida solo podría mejorar de ahora en mas...

-0-

 **Solo quiero ir avisando que hay algunos tildes que se borran, ya intente corregirlo pero no hay forma, se van! Así no les llama la atención en los próximos capítulos.**

 **¿Que les pareció? Quiero opiniones!**

 **Soooo, nos leemos!**

 **Hasta el prox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas buenas!**

 **Aquí reportandome! Lamento la demora, pensaba tenerlo pronto para la semana pasada, pero mas vale tarde que nunca :p**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura**

 **Nos leemos!**

-0-

Lloviznas

Llovía. Otra vez. Su expresión adormilada se perdía entre las gotas de lluvia que chocaban continuamente contra el cristal.  
El sonido del agua hirviendo la sacó de sus vagos pensamientos frente a la ventana. Pretendía disfrutar del día, comenzando con una buena taza de te y un libro que Hinata le había prestado pero no había tenido tiempo de leer. Con un fuerte bostezo coloco el agua en la taza mientras el aroma de las hierbas se impregnaba en la habitación.  
Abrió el libro y ojeo las primeras páginas. Inútil. No retenía en absoluto lo que leía. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención **.** Su cabeza viajaba hacia unos ojos ónix, de expresión dura y oscura, como ese día nuboso; con un carácter siempre tempestuoso y fuerte como la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera. Una tormenta similar a esa en la que se había visto envuelta durante gran parte de su vida por culpa de ese muchacho testarudo que ahora estaba de vuelta. Se dibujo una breve sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, escondido detrás de su taza. Sasuke, siempre Sasuke.¿Que estarían haciendo los chicos? Ino probablemente en el hospital haciendo sus rondas diarias, razón por la cual casi ni se veían. Tenten estabas de misión junto con Lee. Naruto estaba en la aldea pero debía estar con Hinata. Desde que habían oficializado su noviazgo frente al jefe del clan Hyuga, cada vez que tenían tiempo libre estaban juntos, ya sea que la morocha lo ayudara con sus estudios para ocupar próximamente el puesto de Hokage o que se entretuvieran con otros asuntos, el rubio no tenía decoro para mencionar sus actividades intimas con la futura cabeza de clan. Era tan tierno y abierto en sus sentimientos que hasta le provocaba un poco de envidia la posición de Hinata. Ojalá ella misma tuviera alguien que se sintiera de la misma forma que Naruto cuando la mirara. Se río de si misma. ¿Que era, una princesita de cuento esperando al príncipe salvador? Ya había sido golpeada desde pequeña por un mundo ninja, que se encargaba de alejarla de cuentos y mitologías absurdas. La realidad superaba cualquier ficción. Su príncipe, no era la persona que ella quiso creer, y ella no era capaz de sacarlo de su oscuridad. Por eso el siempre necesitaba irse, no había manera de que pudiera retenerlo a su lado. _"Un estúpido que solo sabe mostrarme su espalda" "No pierdas mas tu tiempo, Sakura" "No te obligues a perdonarlo, a el ya no le importa, nunca le importó..."_. Se repitió esas frases durante los dos años transcurridos desde el fin de la guerra. ¿Por que ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, se volvía a sentir inquieta por culpa del Uchiha? Libero un fuerte suspiro que fue opacado por unos golpes en su puerta. Ese golpeteo ansioso y enérgico solo correspondían a una persona con las mismas cualidades.

Se dibujó una breve sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, escondido detrás de su taza. Sasuke, siempre Sasuke. ¿Que estarían haciendo los chicos? Ino probablemente en el hospital haciendo sus rondas diarias, razón por la cual casi ni se veían. Tenten estabas de misión junto con Lee. Naruto estaba en la aldea pero debía estar con Hinata. Desde que habían oficializado su noviazgo frente al jefe del clan Hyuga, cada vez que tenían tiempo libre estaban juntos, ya sea que la morocha lo ayudara con sus estudios para ocupar próximamente el puesto de Hokage o que se entretuvieran con otros asuntos, el rubio no tenía decoro para mencionar sus actividades intimas con la futura cabeza de clan. Era tan tierno y abierto en sus sentimientos que hasta le provocaba un poco de envidia la posición de Hinata. Ojalá ella misma tuviera alguien que se sintiera de la misma forma que Naruto cuando la mirara. Se río de si misma. ¿Que era, una princesita de cuento esperando al príncipe salvador? Ya había sido golpeada desde pequeña por un mundo ninja, que se encargaba de alejarla de cuentos y mitologías absurdas. La realidad superaba cualquier ficción. Su príncipe, no era la persona que ella quiso creer, y ella no era capaz de sacarlo de su oscuridad. Por eso el siempre necesitaba irse, no había manera de que pudiera retenerlo a su lado. _"Un estúpido que solo sabe mostrarme su espalda" "No pierdas mas tu tiempo, Sakura" "No te obligues a perdonarlo, a el ya no le importa, nunca le importo..."_. Se repitió esas frases durante los dos años transcurridos desde el fin de la guerra. ¿Por que ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, se volvía a sentir inquieta por culpa del Uchiha? Libero un fuerte suspiro que fue opacado por unos golpes en su puerta. Ese golpeteo ansioso y enérgico solo correspondían a una persona con las mismas cualidades.

\- ¡Ya va Naruto!- grito mientras se dirigía a abrirle. Grata sorpresa fue encontrarse con el rubio acompañado de Hinata - Pasen. Están todos mojados, ¿Como se les ocurrió salir un día como hoy?

\- No teníamos ganas de estudiar Sakura-chan - aclaro Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

\- Espero no seamos una molestia por venir sin avisar Sakura-chan - acoto Hinata con un leve tono de vergüenza.

\- Para nada, me alegra que se dieran una vuelta. Dejen los abrigos por ahí, ya vuelvo - y se alejo en dirección a la cocina. Volvió al poco rato con una bandeja sobre la que habían tres tazas de té humeantes.

\- ¿No se supone que debes aprovechar a estudiar ahora Naruto? - pregunto Sakura con tono de fingido enfado - Deberías de ser mas dura con el Hinata.

La aludida soltó una leve risa mientras miraba al rubio - A decir verdad ya esta bastante adelantado. No le hacia mal un paseo, y honestamente yo también quería venir por aquí - dijo y comenzó a sorber su te.

\- Me parece bien que te estés tomando las cosas mas en serio, Naruto - dijo la pelirrosa de una forma bastante maternal.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi voluntad, Sakura-chan? Desde anoche estamos leyendo manuscritos suuuuuper aburridos, y he tenido que repetirlos tooooodos de nuevo. Me merezco un descanso - y unas cascadas corrían desde sus ojos mientras ponía cara de sufrimiento.

Las chicas se reían de la actitud de Naruto - Siempre tan exagerado... - le dijo Sakura - Ya sabías como serian las cosas, todo requiere un poco de sacrificio.

\- Claro que lo se... De cualquier manera voy a tomarme estos días para ayudar a Sasuke a reincorporarse - lo mencionó con la intención de estudiar las reacciones de su amiga - ¿Lo viste ya? - el ya sabia la respuesta. Antes de volver a su casa después del entrenamiento había ido a ver al Uchiha y este le había hablado alguna cosita del encuentro - ¿Notaste que esta mas alto? Y algo mas delgado también. Debería ir a que lo revisen. Lastima que tu estas de vacaciones, seguro no se deja ver por otra persona...

El parloteo que se le escapaba a Naruto puso algo nerviosa a su novia. El había insistido mientras desayunaban que quería ver como se encontraba su amiga después del regreso de Sasuke. Sabiendo que se habían encontrado, y con lo poco que le contó Sasuke, volvió algo inquieto a su apartamento donde ella lo esperaba. La idea era que Sakura no notara sus intenciones, aunque con la soltura verbal que tenía el ninja no dudaba que la pelirrosa se terminara dando cuenta.

\- No creo que yo sea la mejor opción. Además siempre se atendió con Tsunade-sama - y dio por finalizado el tema - ¿Quieres mas te Hinata-chan?

\- No, gracias - dijo, regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva. Entendía su malestar cuando hablaban del azabache y no quería incomodarla. Pero Naruto no era de fácil entender.

\- Estaba pensando que Shikamaru e Ino van a tener un día libre pasado mañana, y aunque los demas chicos no esten en la aldea, se me ocurrió organizarnos para darle una mano a Sasuke en su casa ¿Que te parece? ¿Te unes?- preguntó clavando una mirada muy animada e inocente sobre Sakura.

Ella puso una cara inexpresiva. Simple y secamente contestó - No.

\- ¿Por que no? - consultó Naruto verdaderamente sorprendido.

\- Porque ustedes pueden hacerlo perfectamente bien sin mi. Además tengo otras cosas que hacer - con eso último se dispuso a levantar las tazas vacías y las llevó a la cocina. Naruto por su parte la siguió negado a la respuesta que le había proporcionado.

\- Naruto-kun... - Hinata trato de llamar su atención, pero ya se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina. No quería que la hiciera enojar por seguir intentando forjar algo a la fuerza cuando debía de darse solo. Imposible hacer entender lo contrario al cabeza dura de Naruto.

\- No quiero que digas nada, Naruto - se adelantó la kunoichi medica.

\- ¿Por que lo sigues castigando? - fue la pregunta que hace tiempo le rondaba en la cabeza al rubio.

\- ¿De que hablas? ¡No es un castigo!

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Si desde que nos dieron el alta has estado apartada. Como si no quisieras estar con el.

\- ¡Obviamente, no quiero estar con el!- se denotaba real enfado en su rostro.

\- A mi no me haces creer eso.

\- No es cuestión de lo que tu quieras creer. Quiero retomar mi vida, Naruto.

\- ¿Tu idea de retomarla es ignorándolo? ¡Estas siendo infantil!

\- No lo estoy ignorando... Te recuerdo que el en ningún momento se acercó a hablarme, ni para agradecerme nada. No creo que le afecte en absoluto...

\- No digas eso Sakura-chan, el quiere saber de ti, cree que estas enojada... - dijo con tono lastimoso, pretendiendo penetrar las defensas de su amiga.

\- ¡No es enojo! Es alguien complicado y estoy cansada de esforzarme. Ya no me nace quererle...

\- Me cuesta creerte, sino no estarías escapando.

\- ¡Basta! - suspiró intentando calmarse - La cuestión es que estoy bien así. Es lo mejor para mi. Y no digas nada mas, por favor.

\- Entonces no nos mientas. No voy a decirte nada mas - dijo apresuradamente antes de que refutara su comentario.

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraba el máximo mando de la aldea. Aunque no se podía saber donde, ya que al entrar a su oficina se podían observar varias torres de papeles, acumuladas estratégicamente para camuflar al mandatario encargado de firmarlas. Tsunade encontró bastante desafiante el hecho de descubrir donde Kakashi estaba tomando su acostumbrada siesta, pero no fue necesario. El aludido salió detrás de su escritorio con una afable sonrisa escondida bajo su mascara.

\- Tsunade, gracias por venir tan pronto.

\- No hay problema... ¿No te parece que estas algo atrasado con el papeleo?

\- Hehe... Naruto se encarga de estas cosas, en estos días queda todo firmado - dijo acompañado de un ademan con la mano restando importancia.

\- Creo que abusas del chico... Por lo que he escuchado tiene mucha aprobación en el nuevo consejo.

\- Es cierto, no va a demorar en ocupar este puesto. Resulta increíble como ha crecido en estos años

\- Ya no son niños, Kakashi- sonrió - De cualquier manera, dime, ¿Qué necesitabas?

\- Oh, si - se acercó a su escritorio, desde donde tomó un frasco pequeño que contenía un liquido transparente de color lavanda - Necesito que investigues esto - y se lo tendió con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Que es?

\- Parecería una especie de veneno. Nos lo envió una aldea aliada.

\- ¿Sabes de que se trata?

\- No. Por la escuálida nota que enviaron, tuvieron muchos problemas para que llegara a nuestras manos.

\- ¿Tienes algún dato mas?

\- El resto es confidencial, pero ninguno relevante en el ámbito científico. Pretenden que lo identifiquemos aquí porque no cuentan con los especialistas para hacerlo allá.. Se que esa muestra no llego en muy buen estado, pero te pediré que hagas lo posible.

\- Esta bien... Hace buen tiempo no teníamos encargos como estos. ¿Hay algo que deba saber, Kakashi? - su pregunta tenía un tono de precaución, notaba la incertidumbre que desprendían las palabras del Hokage.

\- No sabría decirte, pero huele a que se esta cociendo algo raro. Cuando sepa algo mas te lo haré saber. Mientras tanto necesito algún dato sobre eso - señalo el frasco - Cuanto antes.

\- No hay problema. Ahora mismo me pondré a analizarlo. - y así se encaminó hacia el hospital.

Estaba implícito que solo ella podía manejar esa muestra. Lástima. Sabia que su pupila era muy buena en la identificación de venenos, así lo había probado en Sunagakure. Pero el tono que había empleado Kakashi la dejo algo inquieta y no la iba a involucrar hasta que no diera la orden. Por ahora ella sola debía ser suficiente para dar con el contenido de ese líquido de extraño aspecto.

-0-

 **Por ahora es todo. Espero reviews, sus opiniones me motivan mucho.**

 **Un beso enorme! Hasta el** **próximo :D**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola!**

 **Pronto con la continuación!**

 **Le agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews, y a esos a los que no les puedo contestar personalmente, beso grande!**

 **Nos leemos!**

-0-

Distancias

Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta con insistencia. Tomó su despertador y vio que ya eran las 9:45 de la mañana. Todavía estaba de vacaciones, ¿quien la despertaría a esa hora?  
Se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo. Los golpes seguían siendo fuertes y firmes. Solo llevaba unos short y una remera de tirantes, no pensó que seria necesario cambiarse por lo que fue directo a abrir la puerta.

\- Ino. ¿Porque? Estoy de vacaciones...- Trataba de poner su mejor cara de pena.

\- Cierra la boca frentesota. Naruto ya te había dicho que iríamos a ayudar a Sasuke con su casa. ¿Porque no estas lista?- dijo su amiga en un claro tono de reproche.

Sakura le dedicó su mejor cara de fastidio mientras liberaba un suspiro de frustración. - No pensaba ir, también le dije eso a Naruto.

\- Por favor Sakura, ya van dos años desde todo el asunto. Recién se esta reintegrando nuevamente. Ya fue suficiente castigo...

\- Otra mas... ¡No es un castigo! - Sakura entró nuevamente a su casa, tratando deignorar a su amiga, que sin pensarlo siguió con el tema. - Vamos, Naruto nos debe estar esperando, además ya le debe haber comentado que iríamos.

\- Simplemente no quiero ir. No somos amigos, no tengo nada que hacer ahí...

\- Te estas mintiendo a ti misma.

\- No quiero escuchar mas, ya se lo que vas a decir...

\- ¿Que todavía sientes algo por el? - Ino río de buena gana al ver la cara enfadada de su amiga - Sabes que te apoyo, pero no me creo nada.

\- Entonces no tiene caso seguir hablando del tema - corto en seco la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura, vamos. Has estado ausente... realmente se te empieza a extrañar. Y no quiero que por ese idiota evites reunirte con nosotros.

Sakura la miró por un buen rato. Entendía lo que Ino intentaba decirle, no podía aislarse de los demás por mantener las distancias con Sasuke. Además ya había sido suficiente. No había nada de malo con mantener una relación cordial entre los dos, y a eso iba a aspirar, no mas tensiones como las del último encuentro entre ambos hacía un par de días días.

\- ... Esta bien... Iré a cambiarme - Le dijo, mientras Ino daba un saltito de alegría.

En el camino la rubia evitó hacer algún comentario o pregunta sobre Sasuke, así que fue un trayecto tranquilo en el que las amigas aprovecharon para ponerse al día. Ino por su parte parloteo sobre los chismes candentes del hospital, esos de los que Sakura nunca se enteraba. De los problemas amorosos de algunos amigos. Y anécdotas graciosas de alguna misión. La pelirrosa se encontró con que no tenía muchas cosas para contar. En el hospital hacia mas papeleo que consultas. Y no había tenido misiones desde antes de la guerra por una pausa relacionada a la reestructuración de los altos mandos, aunque intentaba mantenerse en forma, suponía que ese periodo de tiempo ya había caducado y la llamarían en cualquier momento. Le gustaba escuchar a Ino, siempre resultaba una compañía bastante divertida. La muchacha paró de golpe, cosa que hizo sobresaltar a Sakura

\- Oh, Sakura, ahí esta Sai. - Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la rubia y vio al chico saliendo de una tienda- ¿Podrías adelantarte?, quería hablar un par de cosas con el...

\- No hay problema- Y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga de la infancia. Esta ultima no lo pensó mas y salió disparada como una colegiala enamorada hacia el pálido muchacho que le respondió con una sonrisa dulce. Eso la hizo reír por lo bajo, se veían bien juntos.

Por suerte se había preparado, vistiendo algo de ropa cómoda y gastada, ya que antes de llegar se podían ver diferentes herramientas y materiales, también se escuchaba una charla amena entre los chicos.  
Para lo que no estaba lista era para la imagen que se presentaba frente a sus ojos: Sasuke sin nada que cubriera su bien formado y sudado torso, levantaba una viga apoyandola contra una pared. Se podían ver perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos tensos y fuertes, también los de su abdomen, lo que hacia una escena bastante impactante a los ojos de la joven kunoichi, y sus hormonas no demoraron en saltar como locas dentro de su cuerpo. Gracias al cielo siempre podría contar con su incondicional amigo, que se acercó y la distrajo de esa bomba sexual que también se estaba percatando de su presencia.

\- Sakura-chaaaan... ¡Me alegra que hayas decidido venir!

Bueno, a decir verdad su amigo no estaba en mejores condiciones, también lucia muy descubierto a pesar del fresco otoñal y la transpiración que escurría sobre su frente pegándole el pelo le daba un aire mas adulto. A lo lejos vio a Shikamaru que se secaba el cuello con su remera mientras dejaba unas herramientas en el piso. Oh si, aquel grupo de chicos en ese estado podría provocar un coctel hormonal en cualquier chica de 19 años.  
Mientras su cabeza divagaba con esos pensamientos Naruto le iba explicando que estaban haciendo y como iban a acomodar algunas cosas, pero Sakura sentía una mirada muy insistente. Se volteo hacia Sasuke y notó que el se había quedado viéndola, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. El moreno solo sacudió la cabeza como respuesta y siguió en lo suyo.

\- ¿No iba a venir Ino contigo? - pregunto el ninja hiperactivo.

\- Se encontró con Sai, supongo que vendrá mas tarde.

Shikamaru fue quien acaparo la ayuda femenina para arreglar el piso interior. Aprovechando que no estaban los demás Naruto se fue directo a hablar con Sasuke.

\- Te dije que iba a venir - dijo bastante animado.

\- Hmp - fue la escueta respuesta del azabache que no dejaba de apilar maderas contra un muro.

\- ¿Que te ocurre ahora? Parecías bastante animado cuando te comenté que vendría.

\- Se nota que no quiere estar aquí. No debiste decirle nada... - se escapaba un dejo de frustración en sus palabras.

\- Solo dale algo de tiempo. Ahora que tu regreso es definitivo no demorara en aparecer la Sakura de antes - realmente quería creer que lo que le decía era verdad. Pero Sasuke sabia que esa chica ya no era mas una pre adolescente que se ponía eufórica con su simple presencia. Ella era una mujer, y ya lo había superado.

\- Creo que esto no va a tener arreglo - dijo Shikamaru mientras sostenía el mango del martillo partido - ¿Podrías ir a buscar otro? Naruto tenía mas herramientas. Yo traeré mas maderas.

\- Esta bien - Sakura se dirigió hacia el jardín delantero, donde se supone estaría el rubio. Pero solo vio acercarse lentamente a Sasuke mientras observaba con expresión reprobatoria algo de maleza en lo que hace tiempo habían sido flores. Cuando el se percató de su presencia y la miró con sus ojos de halcón, tuvo involuntariamente un pequeño estremecimiento.

\- ¿Sabes por casualidad donde hay otro martillo? - concisa y distante.

\- Si - se dirigió hacia el lateral de la casa donde estaban otros materiales - Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias - y sin mirarlo siquiera dio media vuelta y se internó en el interior de la mansión.

Eso fue el máximo trato que tuvieron a lo largo de la mañana. Si el estaba en el porche ella estaba adentro, cuando el entraba ella salía fuera. No lo hacia con clara intención de ignorarlo, pero prefería no verse sola con el. Sakura sentía su mirada penetrante a cada paso que daba. ¿Desde cuando el la miraba tanto? ¿Se habria golpeado la cabeza o algo en su viaje? Lo peor de la situación era que cuando ella se volteaba a verlo el se hacia el indiferente. Parecían un par de niños. Si el involucrado no fuera Sasuke Uchiha hasta le parecería cómico.  
Cuando mas o menos vieron el trabajo mas pesado encaminado, se dedicaron a preparar el almuerzo.

\- ¡No veía la hora de comer dattebayo! - Decía el ninja rubio mientras su estomago hacia ruidos muy extraños.

\- Tu siempre estas pensando en la hora de comer Naruto... - Acotó Shikamaru con el semblante distendido de siempre. Aunque ya a esa hora lucían bastante cansados. Todos estuvieron moviendo pesadas maderas de un lado para otro, clavando postes y alguna parte del piso levantada. En cuatro horas y media habían realizado un trabajo bastante aceptable para muchachos sin idea en el rubro de la construcción.

El ramen que Naruto había traído desapareció en cuestión de minutos. Solo quedaron cuatro chicos muy satisfechos.

\- Ino... Es extraño que no haya aparecido todavía.

\- Probablemente se esta revolcando con Sai en algún rincón oscuro... - Planteo Shikamaru como si fuera algo obvio. Cosa que causo la risa de Naruto. Para la pelirrosa no fue tan cómico.

\- ¿Desde cuando salen... oficialmente?- Preguntó algo confundida.

\- Ya hace bastante, quizás cuatro o cinco meses...- Meditó Naruto.

\- Oh...- Eso la hizo sentir bastante mal. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado alejada de sus amigos?. Hacia meses que no charlaba largamente con Ino, aunque trató de estar presente lo mas posible para ayudarla a superar la perdida de su padre, inevitablemente el tiempo que pasaban juntas cada vez se fue espaciando hasta que les costaba recordar la ultima vez que se habían reunido. A Naruto lo veía mas veces, mas que nada porque el iba a buscarla, pero aun así... sabia muy poco de ellos en este ultimo tiempo. Tuvo una punzada de culpa y vergüenza, no le gustaba como se habían vuelto las cosas.

Estuvieron otro rato mas charlando hasta que Shikamaru decidió retirarse, había sido suficiente para el ninja perezoso.

\- Es hora de retirarme - Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza.

\- Hmp, gracias por la ayuda- Les dijo Sasuke dejando al grupo algo sorprendido, no recordaban haberlo escuchado agradecer por algo antes.

\- No hay problema. Deberías agradecer a Naruto que nos aviso lo que pensabas hacer aquí. Es un lindo lugar ¿Tienes algo en mente sobre las casas deshabitadas?- consultó mientras miraba hacia afuera.

-Pensaba hablar con Kakashi para que se hiciera cargo. Quizá donarlas a familias que las necesiten.

\- Es muy noble de tu parte Sasuke - le dijo Naruto acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisar.- Shikamaru le tendió la mano al Uchiha a modo de despedida.

\- Yo debo irme también - comentó Naruto mientras se levantaba.

\- Entonces los acompaño...- se adelantó Sakura, no quería verse sola con el moreno. Pero Naruto tenía breves y oportunos momentos de astucia - Mejor ayúdalo a guardar las cosas que faltan, al fin y al cabo fuiste la ultima en llegar Sakura-chan - le decía mientras una sonrisa contenida se formaba en sus labios.

\- No es necesario, yo puedo terminar solo.- Se adelantó Sasuke. No quería poner en un compromiso a la pelirrosa.

\- No, no, Naruto tiene razón. No tengo problema - Había notado el tono resignado en la voz de Sasuke, además recordó lo que se había planteado antes de llegar, no pondría mas distancias, era tiempo de reafirmar una nueva relación entre los dos. No tenía porque sentirse incómoda.

\- Esta bien, Sakura, te lo encargo - Dijo Naruto mientras se dedicaba a juntar las pocas pertenencias con las que había ido.

Sakura los vio alejarse desde el porche. Cuando los perdió de vista encaró al Uchiha - Bien, Sasuke, ¿por donde comenzamos?

-0-

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holahola!**  
 **Muchas gracias por los reviews! Tuve un pequeño problema con ellos (la pagina no me dejaba verlos), por eso demoré un poco en contestarles.**  
 **Por aquí les voy dejando este cap. Disfruten.**

 **Nos leemos!**

-0-

Analepsis

Uno de los principales objetivos del rubio estaba cumplido, dejar al par de cabezotas solos. Suponía que así la situación iba a avanzar mas fácilmente. Se separó de Shikamaru a las pocas cuadras y continuó su camino sumido en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba cada palabra que habían hablado con Sasuke la mañana que había aparecido en su casa.

 _-Flashback-_

Apenas asomaba el sol en el horizonte mientras una patada inesperada lo bajo velozmente de la cama. Cuando salió de su estado de estupor aun desde el piso vio a Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona desde el otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Y te haces llamar el próximo Hokage?- se burlaba su amigo. Eso lo dejo helado por un momento. Sasuke estaba de vuelta, ¡Y bromeaba!

\- Nadie esperaría una patada de esas mientras duerme, teme.

Al levantarse se acerco a su amigo y lo envolvió en un abrazo fraternal. El azabache no tenía muy claro todavía como corresponder a ese tipo de gestos, así que solo le palmeo un poco la espalda al rubio.

\- Basta, demasiado contacto entre hombres.

\- ¡Me alegra tenerte de vuelta dattebayo!- Naruto se veía realmente conmovido. Y eso hizo que Sasuke le dedicara una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

Estuvieron un rato charlando, mas que nada Sasuke se dedicaba a contestar con monosílabos a las miles de preguntas que le hacia Naruto sobre su viaje. Por la ventana se divisaban los colores pasteles propios del amanecer. Sasuke sin poder evitarlo libero un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad. Cosa que hizo sonreír detrás de la taza de te a Naruto.

\- ¿En qué o quién estas pensando?- Obviamente esa pregunta había sido con doble intención y por la cara que tenía el azabache supo que había dado en el blanco.

\- No pienso en nadie - "bingo"

\- Aha...

Sasuke sabía que su orgullo le evitaba preguntar por la pelirrosa. No quería parecer desesperado, y que Naruto en la primera oportunidad le contara que el había preguntado por ella apenas llegó. Pero el rubio no era tan tonto como parecía, y en esa materia se estaba volviendo un entendido.

\- Sakura-chan esta bien. Esta trabajando mucho en el hospital todavía. Estoy seguro que le gustaría verte.

\- Hmp... - fue lo único que dijo. Aunque su mirada se suavizó un poco.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo de ramen? - Pregunto Naruto con su típica expresión alegre.

\- No puedo - Siempre le había parecido contagiosa esa alegría que desbordaba- Tengo que entregar algunos papeles a Kakashi que quedaron pendientes de anoche.

\- Esta bien...

Hubo una breve pausa en la charla hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

\- Naruto - Su nombre fue pronunciado de manera extraña, como si le costara decirlo. - Necesito... pedirte algo...

Regresando desde sus recuerdos al tiempo actual se decidió primero que nada a prepararse una ducha. No se imaginaba que podrían estar haciendo sus amigos ahora. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no embarrara las cosas. Sabiendo como era de polvorita su compañero y la actitud de "ya no me interesa mas el estúpido Uchiha" que había tomado la pelirrosa, esa situación estaba destinada a que se molieran a golpes o terminaran besuqueandose contra una pared haciendo desaparecer todos los años de tensiones contenidas. La ultima imagen lo hizo reír por lo bajo avergonzado consigo mismo. Llamaría a Hinata para que se apurara en llegar, el también necesitaba "liberar tensiones".

-x-

 _Sakura corría. Se escuchaba el roce de sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba, el susurro del vestido entre los arboles y la risa divertida qué desprendían sus labios. Por momentos era la pequeña Sakura de 12 años y al instante volvía a ser la actual. Corría a su alrededor. Y el no la seguía. De pronto se escondió. Y Sasuke decidió buscarla. Un paso, dos, tres. "¿A donde vas?", preguntó. "Me voy", ella estaba a su lado, todo el tiempo a su lado. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, acarició su rostro y comenzó a retroceder. Sasuke tomó su mano antes de que se alejara mas. "No..., recién te encontré...". Ella intentó soltarse, "Déjame, tengo que irme". "No puedes irte, no ahora". Y el forcejeo fue aumentando junto con la negativa masculina, hasta que ella logró zafarse. "Sakura, no...", su voz sonaba desesperada, comenzó a asustarse, sentía miedo de estar solo en ese lugar. "Sakura...", ella le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria pero no dijo nada mas. En un pestañeo ella se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Miró hacia todos lados. Intentó caminar para buscarla pero sus pies no respondían, su cuerpo no podía moverse. Una especie de pánico comenzó a crecer en el interior de Sasuke y lo único que salió de sí fue gritar su nombre._

 _-_ _¡_ _¡Sakura!_ _!_ _\- abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Oscuridad. Su casa, ningún bosque._

Al fin de cuentas ella no se había ido a ningún lado. Estaba en frente suyo, levantando las sobras de la comida después de que Naruto y Shikamaru se fueran. ¿Entonces por que ese sueño seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza?. No era la primera vez que soñaba con Sakura en el bosque de Konoha, solo que después de esos otros sueños tenía que buscar una fuente de agua fría para sacarse las ideas subidas de tono de la cabeza. Pero hacia buen tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, y mucho mas desde que fuera Sakura la protagonista. Por eso quizá estaba tan inquieto. No había podido sacarle la mirada de encima en toda la mañana. Y aunque intentó que no lo notara sabía que fallaba rotundamente. Quizá la explicación fuera que se sentía ansioso, inclusive algo asustado de que Sakura hubiera tomado en serio su palabra de no ir, y para su forma de verlo, la presencia de ella ahí significaba que aun había oportunidad de redimirse.

La pelirrosa sintió nuevamente ese cosquilleo en la nuca. Se dio valor y volteó a encararlo. Sasuke al verse descubierto bajó la mirada rápidamente. Pero Sakura no había visto eso último. _¿Podría ser posible?, ¿Sasuke le había estado mirando el trasero?_ , pensó.

\- Déjame llevar eso. Lo terminaré después - dijo Sasuke en un mal intento de disimular. Aunque para Sakura fue una vía de escape perfecta.

\- E-esta bien... - dijo y se encamino hacia el patio trasero - Traeré las cosas que quedaron afuera - definitivamente había sido algún golpe. _"Pervertido, son todos unos pervertidos"_.

¿Que demonios le pasaba?, ella no iba a dejar de alejarse de el mientras siguiera viéndola fijo como un idiota. Ese día se le estaba haciendo eterno.

-x-

\- Señor, Lady Tsunade.

\- Déjala pasar - el ANBU desapareció, en el momento siguiente la puerta del despacho principal se abría.

\- Kakashi. Buenas tardes.

\- ¿Como has estado Tsunade?

\- Bien. Aunque lamentablemente no traigo buenas noticias.

El principal mandatario de la aldea se acomodó en su asiento, intuía por donde podía venir la situación.

\- Este es el informe del contenido que me pediste - le alcanzo una hoja, mientras fijaba su vista en las expresiones que se podían diferenciar bajo la mascara mientras el Hokage leía atentamente.

\- Entonces no hay conclusiones claras...

\- No. Sin mencionar que el contenido estaba muy diluido como para analizarlo de manera correcta. ¿Que pretendían enviándolo así?

Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida, mientras sus pensamientos se acomodaban para dar lugar a la explicación.

\- La razón de que te pidiera total confidencialidad esta asociada a la manera en que llego ese contenido. Hay dos ANBUs desaparecidos en misión - abrió un cajón y saco un sobre que contenía un pequeño papel ajado, el cual le alcanzo a Tsunade- Esto fue toda la aclaración que nos llegó sobre el contenido. Además fue traído por una invocación que desapareció apenas llegó a este lugar. Y ahora no podemos encontrar a los shinobis que suponemos nos facilitaron esto.

\- Entiendo - Tsunade contemplo la nota con una mirada bastante inquisidora -Hay algo que me llamo la atención cuando separé los componentes de la muestra. A pesar de que no logre descifrar el total, hubo una sustancia que tenía mayor concentración, una con la que ya había trabajado antes - eso ultimo capto toda la atención del ninja copia. - Se había bautizado M7. Fue una de las pocas cosas que se pudieron rescatar de los experimentos de Orochimaru en la aldea.

\- ¿Por que M7?

\- Por como había catalogado sus muestras. La sección M correspondía a experimentación con los flujos de chacra.

\- Ya veo... Esta información nos da un poco mas de claridad. Hay cabos que no hemos podido atar, pero tampoco puedo realizar una operación de investigación sin mas datos, podría ser riesgoso.

\- ¿Hay alguna pista que relacione la desaparición de los ANBUs con la importancia de esta muestra?

Una breve mirada en forma se asentimiento se formo en el rostro de Hokage - Hace algo mas de seis meses en una pequeña aldea se reportaron un par de casos de muertes civiles en condiciones extrañas. Y por condiciones extrañas me refiero a situaciones relacionadas con el uso de chacra. Este grupo estaba investigando eso mismo. Hace algo menos de una semana están Teneten y Lee rastrillando un perímetro cercano a la aldea para sumar alguna pista mas.

\- ¿No has pensado enviar a una unidad especializada en rastreo?

\- Claro que si. Pero no quiero dar la voz de alerta a la persona o grupo detrás de esto. No tengo certeza de que sepan que contamos con la muestra.

\- Lo mas apropiado seria camuflar la investigación. Quizá necesites enviar a alguien con habilidades en manejo de chacra al lugar que relaciona estos hechos - intervino Tsunade.

\- ¿Te parecería una buena jugada enviar a otro grupo a la aldea de la que proviene esta sustancia?

\- Me parece el único movimiento posible. Eso si, debe ser categorizada como una misión inferior, para evitar motivos de sospecha.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Y creo que ambos coincidimos en que se deben mantener los detalles a raya.

\- No soy muy fanática de la omisión de información, pero en este caso es necesario. Pienso que tienes razón, hay algo sospechoso detrás de esto.

-0-

 **Chan chan chaaaaan!**

 **Lamento el poco SasuSaku en este cap., espero que el sueñito de Sasuke ayude a entender el porqué de ciertas actitudes suyas.  
Y también confío en que no haya quedado muy entreverado el tema de los flashbacks, si no quedó claro acepto sugerencias :D**

 **Como siempre, espero leer sus reviews!**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas!**  
 **Aqui estoy con la continuacion. Como siempre, agradezco los reviews, favorites y followers, me dejan suuuuuper contenta!**  
 **No molesto mas, disfruten :P**  
 **Nos leemos!**

-0-

Discusiones .1

Un estruendo en la habitación continua alertó a la joven kunoichi que inmediatamente depósito la caja de herramientas que estaba guardando en el piso para dirigirse a la fuente del ruido. Trató de contener una carcajada a duras penas sin conseguirlo, pues la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella no la habría podido imaginar ni en mil años. Sasuke Uchiha, un genio en su generación, entrenado por un Sannin legendario, portador del sharingan y rinnegan, uno de los héroes en la cuarta guerra ninja; estaba perdiendo la batalla con un clavo. Estaba sentado en el piso mientras intentaba desatascar su pantalón de un clavo que sobresalía de una madera mal colocada, mientras dos grandes cajas se encontraban caídas a su lado. Cuando escucho la fuerte y alegre risa de la joven no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido de frustración. Sakura rápidamente se acerco a su pierna para intentar desatascar la tela sin romperla mas.

\- Creo que esto es culpa mía, debí haber clavado mejor este piso - dijo en un tono para nada culpable- ¿Como no pudiste ver la madera? - consultó logrando separar el pantalón del dichoso clavo.

\- Las cajas - espetó simplemente Sasuke haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia las nombradas.

Sakura se levantó para continuar con la tarea. - Pesan bastante, ¿Donde las quieres dejar? - preguntó mientras sostenía una de ellas en sus brazos.  
El azabache agarro la otra y comenzó a andar hacia un corredor que conectaba la sala de estar con las habitaciones. - Sígueme.

Sasuke deposito su caja en una amplia habitación que daba hacia el jardín trasero, mientras la pelirrosa hacia lo mismo. - Que linda vista - comento Sakura mirando hacia la puerta abierta.

\- Era la habitación de Itachi... Estas cajas tienen sus pertenencias.

El moreno parecía bastante sereno al decir esas cosas. Pero Sakura sabia que Itachi todavía representaba algo muy importante. El odio por su hermano había delimitado todo el accionar en gran parte de su vida, y ella intuía que Sasuke podría sentirse culpable por lo que había ocurrido. - ¿Donde estaban sus cosas?

\- En manos de los ANBU. Me las entregaron ayer. - acarició disimuladamente el borde de cartón antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del jardín. Sakura siguió sus movimientos con la mirada. Se sentía un poco intrusa en esa habitación. - Voy a continuar en la cocina, si me necesitas llama.

\- Esta bien, te acompaño. - dijo dándose vuelta hacia ella.

\- No... Yo puedo encargarme. - y salió de la habitación antes de que el pudiera contestarle. Un suspiro algo melancólico se escapó de los labios masculinos. ¿Desde cuando esa molestia no quería estar pegada a el en cada oportunidad?, porque el quería que ella se le pegara como antaño, inclusive que se le colgara del brazo y riera alegre como en su sueño, o como imaginó durante su año y medio de viaje. Pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso. No sabía como, y ella para colmo lo evitaba como nunca, dando excusas poco creíbles para mantenerse alejada de el.

\- Maldita sea, Sakura - suspiró. Continuó limpiando hasta que se decidió por seguir a la chica Y ver si podía hacer algo sin perderla de vista.

Ya había comenzado a caer el sol otoñal en el horizonte junto con la temperatura agradable del día. Mientras tanto la oscuridad de la noche se dibujaba detrás de la residencia Uchiha. De repente se escucho el ruido estridente de una cerámica rompiendose seguido de un quejido femenino.

\- Maldita sea...- exclamó Sakura mientras se tomaba la mano sangrante.

\- Ven - Sasuke se acercó y le tomó la mano cortada para ponerla debajo del agua. - es bastante profundo...

\- Perdona por los platos... Te los repondré...- dijo Sakura con una mueca de vergüenza.

\- Hmp - Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa de lado mientras le apretaba la mano con un trapo. - Eres una molestia...

Era una situación recurrente. Ella lastimándose y el protegiéndola. ¿Por que el tendía a hacer eso? No fue suficiente el tiempo distanciados, esos gestos, su sonrisa, seguían causando estragos en ella. Algo que podía mas que su fuerza de voluntad. Se sonrojó lo suficiente como para que el moreno lo notara. Pero ella separó su mano de las suyas antes de que malinterpretara algo.  
Esa acción le cayó como un balde de agua helada al Uchiha, solo le había tomado la mano, ¿Acaso se había molestado?

\- Con un poco de chacra curativo va a estar como nuevo. Déjame limpiar esto...- y se acercó al desastre que había en el piso.

\- Sakura - La manera potente en que pronuncio su nombre la hizo detener. - No es necesario que te quedes si no quieres.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke le hablaba así? No pensó que se fuera a dar cuenta, y mucho menos imaginó que se lo hiciera notar ¿Por que se había quedado sola con el...? Ah si, por Naruto. - E-estoy bien, no es así...

\- No te sientas obligada a estar aquí, no me sentiré ofendido si quieres irte.- dijo mientras buscaba una pala para juntar los trozos de cerámica, ignorando colosalmente la respuesta femenina.

\- ¿Me estas echando?- _"¿Por que te molestas, Sakura? El tiene razón..."_

\- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte.- se irguió dedicándole una mirada desafiante correspondida por la fémina. _"Solo vete, no toleras ni que te toque..."_

\- Es mi decisión estar aquí. No tienes que darme ninguna oportunidad.- dijo ya con un tono bastante irritado.

\- Quieres estar aquí pero no que este cerca tuyo ni que te toque durante un minuto - La cara de Sasuke era la mas seria que veía desde que había vuelto.

No entendía la razón de su aparente enojo, ella no quería que el se sintiera en el compromiso de cuidarla como antes, como si ella no se pudiera valer por si misma. Tampoco quería hacerlo creer que ella lo estaba buscando o que provocaba esas situaciones.

\- No entiendo porque te enojas así, no creo darte a entender eso.- apretó fuertemente la mano cortada contra su pecho.

\- No estoy enojado, Sa-ku-ra - dijo en tono irónico, ni el mismo entendía por que sus palabras sonaban tan duras pero la cuestión era que le molestaba la actitud de inocente que tenía Sakura.

\- Solo vine a ayudarte, no a que te burles de mi - intentaba contenerse, pero el punto de ebullición estaba cerca.

\- No me burlo, eres tu la que se comporta como idiota - ahí estaba, el enojo afloraba en cada palabra que decía. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Y eso fue suficiente - ¿Sabes algo? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy una idiota, por haber venido a ayudarte cuando obviamente sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico, estúpido y mal agradecido de siempre!

\- ¿¡Si piensas eso de mi para que viniste entonces!?- Afirmó mirando directamente a los ojos verdes. ¿Acaso era así como lo veía?

\- ¡Es una muy buena pregunta! ¡No tengo porque aguantar esto! - Apretando mas su mano, se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

De la boca de Sasuke salió un gruñido de furia. ¿Que actitud era aquella? Claro que su enojo era fundado, su última acción había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. La actitud de Sakura era mas que molesta, no aguantaba mas su desplante, como si el fuera alguno de los tontos pretendientes que probablemente se le presentaban a la pelirrosa, como para que ella lo despachara así como así. Había sentido herido el orgullo. Pensó que después de su regreso las cosas irían resultando mejor, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ella quería parecer serena, pero para las capacidades de Sasuke eso era una clara farsa, la sentía incomoda, casi obligada a estar en la misma habitación que el.  
Con la situación en la cocina había sido suficiente. Sasuke sabia que era un ser repugnante que solo atraía muerte y tristeza, pero que ella tuviera esa actitud con el le dolió, se lo merecía claro está, pero aun así dolía, le dolía mucho.

Sakura iba a toda prisa por las calles de Konoha. Sabia que había sido muy impulsiva al salir de esa manera, pero toda la tensión del día había explotado. Se negaba a aceptar que su corazón seguía viendo a Sasuke de la misma manera de antaño. Debía tranquilizarse, sino no podría curar su mano correctamente. ¿Por que le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso no la quería con el? Pareció tan distinto el día que había regresado, pero definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo. Al fin de cuentas a los ojos de el era una molestia, siempre se lo dijo. Liberó un suspiro de cansancio. _"No quiero que por ese idiota evites reunirte con nosotros"_ , fueron las palabras de Ino esa mañana, eventualmente el seguiria formando parte activa de su vida. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con el, ser directa. Mantener una relación cordial y distendida no era nada malo para ninguno de los dos. Claro está que no iba a dar vuelta para hablar ahora mismo, todavía estaba muy encolerizada, y en vez de hablar lo mataría a golpes si volvía a hacerle un comentario como los anteriores. Respiró profundo y entró a su casa. Sería una larga noche.

-x-

Despues de tranquilizarse, ducharse y seguir berreando maldiciones hacia la actitud de Sakura, decidió que tenia que salir. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia la casa de Naruto.

Sasuke entró por la puerta sin seguro del rubio. Quería hablar con el; aunque obviamente no le iba a contar los detalles de la discusión, por lo menos Naruto tendría algo que decirle al respecto.

Cuando se acercaba al pequeño corredor escucho unos golpes, eran constantes y provenían del cuarto; cuando se acercó mas escuchó un pequeño grito femenino junto con un gruñido profundo. La imagen que vio desde la puerta no se la podría imaginar ni con todo el IchaIcha del mundo. No podía distinguir donde comenzaba Naruto y terminaba la Hyuga. Tratar de escapar era inútil, probablemente su amigo ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Decidió esperarlo en la cocina. ¡Hasta se había ruborizado! Se sentía como un idiota. A los pocos minutos escuchó unos susurros en la puerta, _"Te amo, ¿si?. Lamento no acompañarte hoy..."_. ¿Como conseguía Naruto, poder decir ese tipo de cosas?Definitivamente se estaban besando. Sasuke nunca le había prestado atención a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, pero ahora lo hacían sentirse incómodo.

-Bien, Sasuke... ¿Que paso?- dijo el rubio asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

\- No era mi intención interrumpirlos...- aclaró algo avergonzado.

\- Jejeje... Olvidé ponerle seguro a la puerta, ¿no?- bromeó.

\- Creo que es bastante obvio...- y le dedicó una sonrisa irónica algo forzada.

\- No me digas nada... ¿Pasó algo interesante con Sakura?- Naruto lo conocía demasiado bien, no iría a su casa de esa manera después de haberlo dejado con la kunoichi solos si las cosas hubieran salido bien.

\- Algo así... - desvió la mirada - Se enojó y se fue. - Comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

La mandíbula de Naruto se había desencajado. ¿Podría Sasuke ser mas inepto tratando con personas?

\- Ah Sasuke, ¿¡Es que no piensas hacer las cosas bien!? - Largo el rubio ya exasperado - No es solo "Se enojó y se fue", quedamos en que le dirías cosas lindas y agradables, no que la hicieras enojar.

\- Naruto, sabes que yo no digo "cosas lindas". Además dejó bastante en claro que no quiere que me acerque, no pienso perder mas mi tiempo en esto.

\- Temeeee... - Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Tengo claro que ella siente algo por ti, solo tienes que dejar de ser tan... tu, y así se va a dar cuenta.

Ese era el gran problema, si se sentía herido atacaba. Era la manera que conocía para defender su corazón. Y había atacado cuando ella lo evitaba de esa manera.

\- Sabes que no me es tan fácil - ya de por sí, admitirlo representaba un tremendo desafío para él- Nunca... nunca había sentido que le molestaba mi presencia. - Por un momento sus pies le habían parecido de lo mas interesantes- No quiero presionarla, quizá... quizá ya no puede perdonarme - dijo suavemente mientras su postura daba a entrever esos resguardos emocionales a los que se sometía constantemente.

Naruto nunca había visto así a Sasuke. Sabia de las cosas que afectaban al azabache, aunque el aludido no las admitiera. Una de ellas era la actitud distante de Sakura. Estaba seguro que Sasuke ni siquiera era consiente de lo que sentía por ella ni de la intensidad se esos sentimientos. En parte comprendía la dificultad de Sasuke para expresarse correctamente con ella, lo entendía demasiado bien. Este era un terreno totalmente nuevo para el azabache.

\- Sasuke, recuerdo claramente lo que me pediste cuando volviste de tu viaje.

 _"Ayúdame a enmendar las cosas con Sakura"_

\- Y bien sabes que no voy a dejarte tirar la toalla. Es muy pronto aún, volviste hace un par de días, las cosas no se van a solucionar solas. Fueron muchos años difíciles para ella, pero se que las cosas van a ir mejorando... Solo persevera un poco mas.- dijo con el típico optimismo que lo caracterizaba.

Le dedicó una mirada firme. Desde siempre Naruto fue un punto de apoyo, siempre confiable. Al ser alguien con una personalidad totalmente distinta le proporcionaba un punto de vista diferente, era muy refrescante que el pudiera hacerle ver ciertas cosas a tiempo. Como los sentimientos que Sakura aún conservaba y el había dado por perdidos.

\- Haces ver todo fácil. Típico de los idiotas enamorados...

\- Ja, tu podrías lucir como uno.

\- Hmp - Otra cualidad del rubio era poder aceptar así de fácil sus sentimientos, él mismo no podría ser tan abierto con su corazón, ni aún delante de su amigo.

\- Hasta que no te des cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por ella no vas a estar tranquilo, ni vas a poder enmendar las cosas.

\- No se de que me hablas - no estaba enamorado de Sakura _¿Por que amor?_ Ni siquiera tenía claro lo que era...

\- Esta bien. Son un par de ciegos testarudos, están hechos el uno para el otro.

\- No hables tonterías ¿quieres?

A Naruto le daba algo de gracia la constante negativa de su amigo. Estaba claro como el agua que se moría por estar con la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, ¿entonces por que les costaba tanto sincerarse a ambos?

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente - Como sea... Debería irme. No se ni a que vine... Y ya te interrumpí lo suficiente por cierto.

Su comentario provocó un sonrojo muy cómico y una risita nerviosa en Naruto - Nada de eso... Es decir, creo que debo prestar mas atención a las puertas y... bueno, no es que no puedas pasar ni nada de eso... -Sería hasta cómico si el azabache tuviera costumbre de reírse, Naruto nervioso y avergonzado, con esa cara de tonto enamorado, era una escena bastante divertida.

\- No me expliques, nada por favor, tuve suficiente con lo que vi... Nos vemos usuratonkachi.

\- Temeeeeee...

Y así como llegó se fue. Naruto hace buen tiempo estaba pensando en las posibles situaciones luego del regreso definitivo de Sasuke. No podía continuar su vida tranquilo si no colaboraba para que esos dos cabezas duras estuvieran juntos como se merecían. Tenía grandes planes con Hinata pero quería hacer parte a su equipo, y para eso necesitaba que esa situación encontrara solución. Por eso no dudó ni un segundo cuando su amigo le pidió ayuda, algo que de por si era muy valorable viniendo de Sasuke. Sabia que las cosas tarde o temprano se iban a dar, pero por lo visto era necesario un empujoncito.

-0-

 **Taraaaaan!**  
 **Amo escribir peleas de esos dos... será porque son muy explosivos? jaja**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas buenas!**  
 **Aquí se viene lo picante del asunto. Que disfruten!**

-0-

Discusiones.2

.

Cinco días, tres horas y cuarenta minutos. No es que estuviera contando, nada de eso, pero le era inevitable recordar ese cruce desagradable de palabras que todavía rondaban por su cabeza _"¿¡Si piensas eso de mi para que viniste entonces!?"_. Definitivamente comenzaría a trabajar de nuevo. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para charlar largas horas con sus amigas y familia (excepto con Naruto, ella sabía que el sabía, y no tenía ganas de escuchar sus teorías sobre supuestos sentimientos mutuos), pudo limpiar su apartamento de punta a punta, aburrirse y pensar. Esto ultimo era lo que menos quería hacer, no le parecía nada bueno traer a su mente una mata de pelo azabache y unas facciones perfectas, con una mirada penetrante... ¡Un reverendo estúpido y arrogante! Un mal agradecido, insufrible, que la hacia necesitar darle una paliza a algo o alguien... ¡Kami! Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Definitivamente era momento de llenarse de papeleo y pacientes. Gruñó frustrada. Otra vuelta en la cama. Otra noche de insomnio.

Para Sasuke las cosas no estaban mejor. Se había recluido en su casa a entrenar de sol a sombra, tenía que mantenerse en forma y además quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse por casualidad con la kunoichi. Pretendía que el cansancio alejara el mal momento con ella de su mente. Debía buscar otro método urgentemente, lo único que había pasado por su cabeza esos últimos días fueron las fuertes palabras que se dijeron. ¿Por que no pudo controlar su bocaza? Viéndolo en retrospectiva se había puesto muy susceptible a la actitud femenina. No recordaba haber reaccionado así antes por algo tan banal como lo ocurrido. Quizá fuera todo el cambio en su vida... _"Ni yo me creo lo que digo"._ Estaba esperando con demasiadas ansias una misión, lo que fuera, necesitaba salir de la aldea. Había resistido la tentación de ir a buscar a Sakura estoicamente los primeros días, pero esa sensación volvía a darle vueltas en la mente y esta vez no le importaba si ella volvía a enojarse, quería ser claro sobre sus intenciones, si era capaz de expresarlas correctamente. Quizá con alguna excusa... Lo pensaría en la mañana, ahora trataría de descansar, si esa noche podía. Después volvería a hablar con Naruto para averiguar si había visto a la causa de su malestar.x

-x-

\- Te dije dos semanas. Son quince días, no diez. - dijo Tsunade de brazos cruzados mientras se paraba de golpe en mitad de un pasillo del hospital.

\- Tsunade-sama, ya tuve suficiente, no tolero estar mas en casa. Además me necesitan aquí. Ya vi el papeleo que tengo en mi consultorio... - le dedicó una cara de obvia molestia.

\- Ese es problema de Shizune...- Sakura optó por la típica cara de ruego, cosa que surgió el efecto deseado- Esta bien, reintegrate, pero no quiero horas extras - Lo último lo dijo en un tono mas elevado.

\- Arigato, Tsunade-sama. - Dijo sonriente la kunoichi que ya se dirigía a su consultorio.

\- Esta niña me va a volver loca - Suspiraba Tsunade viendo como su pupila se alejaba.

-x-

Un día entero de pacientes era justo lo que necesitaba. Ya se sentía mucho mejor anímicamente, inclusive se tomó un tiempo para almorzar con Ino y Hinata, eso era tan reconfortante. _"Todo va cayendo en su lugar"_ , pensó mientras observaba el paisaje nocturno que se desarrollaba afuera. Se desperezó algo cansada del arduo día, solo tenía que firmar algunos papeles mas y se podía ir a su casa. Pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando se asomó por su puerta entreabierta una sonrojada enfermera.

\- Haruno-san, hay un último paciente para una revisión.

Suspiró - Bien. Hazlo pasar.- su tono era de clara resignación.

La enfermera se alejó mientras pasaba la ultima persona que esperaba ver ese día y bajo esas circunstancias.

\- Sasuke...- por un segundo la cara de Sakura había denotado sorpresa, cosa que intento disimular sin éxito.

\- Sakura- necesitó tragar duro- Lamento haber venido a última hora. - También lucia incomodo. Ya se había comenzado a arrepentir de ir a verla.

\- No hay problema, todavía tenía cosas para hacer. - hacía lo posible para ocultar su nerviosismo tratándolo de la manera mas profesional posible.

\- Tsunade no estaba y había quedado en venir para hacer revisar la prótesis. - era una verdad a medias que le funcionaba como excusa, aunque en ese momento no le sonaba tan creíble. Maldito el día que se le ocurrió irse temprano a Tsunade.

\- Esta bien, toma asiento en la camilla y quítate la parte superior de tu ropa - Trató de sonar tranquila, pero no le resultaba tan simple. No pensaba verlo tan pronto, a decir verdad no quería verlo. ¿Como se supone que tendría que tratarlo después de la discusión de hace días?

Sasuke se puso tenso cuando la joven medico le indicó que debía hacer. Era solo la remara, pero ella iba a tocarlo, piel con piel. Tomando una bocanada grande, se sentó en la camilla mientras veía como Sakura anotaba unas cosas en una libreta. Miraba atentamente mientras Sakura palpaba la unión de la prótesis con el hombro. Parte del brazo nuevo del Uchiha abarcaba hasta su hombro a causa de las terminaciones nerviosas dañadas, lo que provocaba que la medico viera mas de lo que quería ver de la anatomía masculina.

\- ¿Te ha molestado esta parte?- consultó la pelirrosa apretando con dos dedos levemente la zona de su omóplato.

\- No. No he sentido nada extraño - _"sólo siento la tibieza de tus manos..."_

\- Bien. Gira un poco.- dijo mientras miraba su espalda mas cómodamente. Las manos de la kunoichi eran como un bálsamo sobre su piel, que ardía como lava con cada roce - Aquí tienes la piel un poco áspera - acarició inconscientemente detrás de su axila, cosa que le provocaba pequeñas cosquillas a Sasuke.

\- Me golpee mientras arreglaba la casa- su voz sonó algo estrangulada. Intentaba controlar las sensaciones que le llegaban a través del contacto con Sakura, su cercanía, su aroma en particular estimulaba algo en él, un calor extraño.

Cuando volvió al frente sintió la mirada atenta del azabache sobre su persona. Le comenzaba a costar concentrarse mientras tocaba su clavícula. A decir verdad estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, lo cual ponía el ambiente muy tenso.

Carraspeó para evitar que su voz volviera a sonar forzada - ¿Cómo está tu mano?

\- Está perfecta. No era nada grave - contestó mientras continuaba con su tarea, evitando mirar directamente al rostro del chico. Estaba a punto de finalizar para alegría de ella.

Sasuke luchó y luchó, casi se propina un chidori mental a si mismo, hasta que finalmente logró decir aquello por lo que realmente había ido.

\- Disculpa lo del otro día. - la voz del azabache había sonado muy suave, como si le costara decir aquellas palabras.

Esa frase había hecho que Sakura se detuviera de inmediato y lo mirara a la cara en un movimiento puramente automático. Parecía decirlo de verdad, se estaba disculpando, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba disculpando con ella.

\- E-esta bien... Yo también actúe mal y lo lamento... - confesó algo avergonzada mientras el verde de sus ojos chocaba contra un negro profundo que la observaba intensamente, cosa que le provoco un sonrojo bastante notorio.

Sasuke sentía el tacto suave y tibio de la mano femenina en su hombro y le estaba provocando un agradable cosquilleo. Que bien se veía Sakura bajo esa luz... ¿Acaso lograba verse bien todo el tiempo o eran ideas suyas? Su piel parecía muy suave. ¿Sería igual bajo el tacto de su mano? Tomó valor y la acercó a la mejilla de Sakura, realizando una breve caricia que deleitó a los sentidos masculinos. Sakura entreabrió los labios algo sorprendida. Aunque le pareciera imposible su rostro se sonrojó aun mas y eso le hizo sentir muy bien, todavía podía provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella. De pronto la idea de besarla se le presentó muy tentadora. ¿Como reaccionaria ella? Con su dedo pulgar delineo suavemente el costado del labio femenino al que miraba con hambre contenida, una ansiedad que no había experimentado antes.  
Sakura había notado que la mirada de el se había clavado en sus labios entre abiertos. Su cuerpo se negaba a alejarse, a pesar de saber que quedarse quieta no iba a llevar a nada bueno, parte de sí misma quería ver que intenciones tenia Sasuke _¿Por qué me tocas así...?._ Sintió un estremecimiento cuando el se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro.

-No... Sasuke... - lo nombró en un susurro, con inseguridad en la voz. Pero el no hizo caso de su negativa y la atrajo aun mas hasta que sus alientos se hicieron uno y sus labios se sellaron.

Al principio Sakura colocó sus manos en el pecho masculino para alejarlo, pero la boca firme de Sasuke no le permitía pensar claramente y sus propios labios no tardaron en responder al suave movimiento que realizaba. El azabache enredo sus dedos en el pelo rosado y movió su otro brazo para acariciar una de las manos que descansaban en su pecho. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con el sabor de Sakura, se sentía mareado. Sabía que ella podía alejarlo sin mayor dificultad, lo había superado rotundamente en fuerza física, pero el echo de que no lo hiciera provocaba una seguridad que no sentía hace tiempo. La mano que sostenía la nuca femenina comenzó a hacer delicados masajes que hicieron suspirar a la extasiada Sakura que no encontraba el momento para alejarse. ¿Que era eso? ¿Por que necesitaba mas de ella? La sensación era exquisita, no teniendo suficiente rozó delicadamente con su lengua el labio inferior de ella para profundizar el beso.  
Grave error. Ese movimiento hizo reaccionar a la joven, quien inmediatamente lo empujó contra la pared detrás de la camilla y le dedicó una mirada dura que no coincidía con el veloz movimiento de su pecho o sus mejillas arreboladas. No era precisamente lo que Sasuke esperaba después de que le hubiera correspondido el beso con igual ímpetu. No llegó a durar mas de un minuto, pero ese simple contacto los había transportado lejos de la realidad y situación que estaban viviendo, cayendo como piedras contra el suelo cuando reaccionaron.

\- No... No me vuelvas... a tocar de esa manera...- A pesar de estar agitada el tono que había empleado fue como un golpe en el estomago del azabache. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo a la cara, solo le dio la espalda y se alejó hasta colocarse frente a la ventana.

 _"¿Por que te alteras, tonta?"_ \- Sakura...

\- Quiero que te vayas... - se sentía asustada y enojada, mas consigo misma que con Sasuke.

¿Ahora que demonios le pasaba a la pelirrosa? - ¿Por que debería irme? No te hagas la ofendida después de corresponderme.

\- ¿Me hago la ofendida? - giró su rostro muy rápidamente y le clavó una mirada llena de ira. _"¿Que te crees, estúpido?"_ \- Te aclaro que estoy en mi trabajo y que no tolero que pacientes tengan este tipo de descaros conmigo.

\- No me vengas con eso - _"¿Soy un paciente?, se supone que entenderías que te bese porque me gustas... ¡Te pedí disculpas!"_ \- Querías que te bese ¿¡No fue lo que quisiste siempre!? - No sonó como en su cabeza, y por la mirada que Sakura le estaba propinando, para ella tampoco sonó como el quería.

\- Definitivamente eres un imbécil egocéntrico - sus palabras sonaban dolidas, acompañadas de el rostro contraído por la ira, la sensación que tenía el azabache al mirarla había mutado de frustración a molestia. ¿Por que le costaba tanto hacerse entender?

\- ¡Termina con esa actitud de superada! No entiendes lo que...

\- ¿¡Ahora soy una superada por que no quiero que me beses!? ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?

\- Te haces la difícil solo para que este detrás tuyo, buscándote - _"no, no, no..."_ Las ideas se atascaban en la cabeza del Uchiha y salían sin filtro alguno.

\- ¿¡En que idioma debo decirte que no quiero nada, NADA contigo!?

\- ¡Tu cuerpo no decía lo mismo hace un momento! - _"¿esa es mi forma de hacerle ver lo bien que se sintió besarle?... Soy un desastre"_

\- Eso lo interpretaste solito ¡Solo me tomaste por sorpresa! ¡No te creas que soy una puta dispuesta a bajarte la calentura!

\- ¡Porque tu no quieres serlo! - en cuestión de milésimas de segundo Sakura se había plantado delante de el y le había propinado tal cachetazo, que el Uchiha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

\- ¡Vete!

Sasuke la observo serio mientras ella le daba otra vez la espalda. Su estomago se retorcía dolorosamente y una presión en el pecho iba creciendo con cada latido.

\- Sakura...

\- ¡Vete, maldita sea!

Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido, estaba furioso consigo mismo, no podía hacer nada bien. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta. Esta vez el portazo lo propinó el.

Las lagrimas estaban esperando rodar por las aun sonrosadas mejillas femeninas. Pero no se lo permitió, por mas confundida que se sintiera, no iba a llorar. ¿Que se creía? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió el otro día pensó que podía aparecer y tomarla de esa manera como si ella estuviera esperando por el? ¿Que no habrían consecuencias de sus actos? El amor y fascinación que había sentido por el Uchiha habían sido enterrados muy en lo profundo de su corazón y no los pensaba sacara la superficie, se suponía que ahí se iba quedar todo hasta que se volviera un simple recuerdo. Pero el aparecía y arremetía contra la seguridad de sus sentimientos actuando de esa manera. Casi había sentido algo mas que deseo físico por parte del Uchiha, pero estaba segura que quizás eran sus propias inseguridades queriendo salir a la superficie.

Sasuke estaba hecho una fiera cuando salió del hospital. Se colocó la remera con tanta fuerza que incluso la rompió en una parte. _"¡Estúpida Sakura!" "Estúpido yo"_. Su mejilla derecha le dolía horriblemente, no dudaba que quedaría amoratada en cualquier momento. Agradecía en cierta forma que no hubiera mucha gente rondando en las calles, podría golpear a cualquiera, solo era suficiente con que se le atravesara. Y para no ir en contra de la costumbre Naruto apareció doblando una esquina. Trató de ignorar su presencia, no le apetecía tener que explicar nada en ese momento, pero el rubio era mucho mas perceptivo en ese sentido y notó el aura oscura que rodeaba a su amigo.

\- Sasuke... ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme, espera!- logró alcanzarlo casi una cuadra mas adelante. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Déjame solo... - La cara que le dedico podría haber asustado a cualquier persona pero no a Naruto, menos viendo en el estado que se encontraba el moreno.

\- Cálmate - dijo mientras volvía a interrumpir la huída de Sasuke - ¿Ocurrió algo con Sakura?- se atrevió a preguntar imaginando ya la respuesta. El chico claramente venia del hospital y ella era la única persona que podía poner al Uchiha fuera de su estado apático habitual.

Sasuke volteó el rostro y se puso mas serio todavía. No encontraba las palabras. Besó a Sakura y ella le correspondió. ¿Por que entonces reaccionó de esa manera? Por un momento pensó que ya se había desatado el nudo en el que estaban metidos. ¿Que necesitaba hacer para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que el sentía?. Lo que sentía... _"Te besé porque me gustas..."_ No era solo eso... sentía algo mas que atracción. Su pecho no había parado de doler desde que salió del hospital y ahora tenía la mano sobre él como si fuera un niño con el corazón roto. _"¿Que me pasa?"_

El rubio espero pacientemente mientras Sasuke batallaba con sus pensamientos. Esa expresión de dolor y frustración que tenia ya le habían dado su respuesta.

\- No ocurrió nada Naruto... Ni tampoco va a ocurrir... - liberando un gruñido se tomó la cabeza con las manos - ¡Soy un estúpido!

¿Que tontería se habría mandado ahora? Estaba de camino a buscar a Sakura para darle un mensaje, pero ya podría ir un ANBU, no era de urgencia. En este momento su amigo necesitaba de el, no podía dejarlo solo después de verlo en ese estado.

\- Vamos Sasuke, te invito un ramen y me cuentas ¿si? No acepto una negativa... - dijo con una leve sonrisa de apoyo.

No entendía por que, pero para su sorpresa, le había reconfortado en algo la presencia del rubio. Pensándolo bien, no quería estar solo en su casa vacía compadeciéndose de su poco tino con Sakura. Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y comenzar a caminar hacia el Ichiraku Ramen seguido de Naruto. Seguro iba a necesitar algo mas fuerte que un tazón de sopa caliente...

-0-

 **Se complicó la cosa. Ese chico es una maquina de meter la pata (y de no entender lo que Sakura le dice) jeje**

 **¿Alguien vio el Magic-kids el otro día? aaawwww morí del amor y la nostalgia!  
** **  
**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**  
 **Acá voy dejando la continuación. Nos leemos mas abajo!**

-0-

Charlas

.

La luz golpeó sus ojos adormecidos. Quería seguir durmiendo, no se sentía nada bien. Tenía el estomago revuelto y un latido punzante en la sien. De a poco iba recordando la razón de su malestar. Sake, maldito sake. Aunque no se lo admitiría a nadie, el no sabia tomar y ahí estaba la muestra. Recordó que después de comer algo casi forzado por Naruto comenzó a tomar para sentirse mas distendido; solo quería sacarse el malestar después de lo sucedido con Sakura; pero la cuenta de botellas pronto se les fue de las manos y terminaron los dos saliendo apoyados el uno en el otro. Por lo menos el alcohol le había evitado tener alguna pesadilla como la del otro día con la kunoichi, cosa que todavía lo hacia sentir intranquilo.  
La voz chillona de Naruto llegaba fuerte desde la entrada, probablemente lo estuviera buscando. ¿Que hora sería?

\- No puedo creer que sigas acostado - _"hablas demasiado alto"_ , pensó en azabache.

\- Déjame...

\- Sasuke-kun... - era una voz femenina, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba distinguir bien de quien se trataba. Al fin de cuentas no era la de Sakura, así que no le importaba.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Entreabrió un ojo y logró distinguir una melena roja.

\- Karin... No grites así...

\- No lo puedo creer. Hace mas de un año que no nos vemos y ni siquiera te dignas a saludarme como la gente manda.

\- En este momento te saludaría con un chidori, como aquella vez... - dijo mientras se volteaba hacia el otro lado y se tapaba la cabeza con el futón.

La carcajada de Naruto no se hizo esperar, acompañada de la cara de fingido enfado que propinó Karin.

Cuando los dos visitantes se dignaron a dejarlo solo, comenzó a plantearse seriamente si quería levantarse. Sabia que de alguna manera la iban a nombrar, y necesitaba algo de tiempo aún para asimilar el porque del arrebato emocional que tuvo la noche anterior. Recién abría los ojos, ni siquiera pudo analizar en detalle donde había dejado de controlar sus impulsos para tirarse encima de Sakura. _"¡No soy una puta con la que te puedes bajar la calentura!", "¡Porque tu no quieres serlo!"._ Apretó el puente de su nariz mientras fruncía el ceño. _"Como esperas que te trate si la lamas puta, genio"_ , se recriminó a si mismo. También lamentaba que el beso que se dieron quedara opacado por la discusión, su boca aun sentía el sabor dulzón de Sakura volviéndolo loco. _"¿Qué voy a hacer en esta cama? ¿Meterme mano?"._ Rió de sus propios pensamientos.

Después de levantarse, vestirse y tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en el baño, finalmente decidió acompañar a los Uzumaki que charlaban como loros en la cocina.

\- Hasta que te decides, teme.

\- Hmp...

\- Wow, realmente estas hecho mierda Uchiha... - dijo Karin examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

Sasuke le bufó al comentario de la kunoichi, sentándose a la mesa -¿Que hacen ustedes dos en mi casa a esta hora?

\- Me enteré que habías vuelto y quise venir a verte.

\- Raro que no traigas al idiota de Suigetsu pegado a tu falda - dijo el moreno, con tono somnoliento.

\- Sabes que esta viviendo temporalmente en la aldea de la Niebla. Yo tenía cosas que hacer aquí y me enteré que estabas de regreso.

\- Nos encontramos por casualidad en el camino, así que pensábamos almorzar aquí- dijo Naruto, quien esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas, intentando distender el aura malhumorada que se había adherido a su amigo desde la noche anterior- Dime, teme ¿Puede ser posible que hayas roto una mesita y una silla anoche?- consultó Naruto adoptando una expresión burlona.

\- Puede ser... - contestó Sasuke sin mas.  
Luego de que Naruto lo dejara en su casa, comenzó otra etapa de su catarsis rompiendo un par de muebles de camino al cuarto, mientras maldecía a la kunoichi medica por ser (en su opinión) tan cabeza dura.

\- ¿Mal de amores, Sasuke?- preguntó la pelirroja, que sabia por medio del rubio que habían tomado de mas anoche porque el Uchiha andaba algo deprimido.

\- Sasuke besó a Sakura y ella lo corrió de una patada... - dijo restandole importancia, como si la situación fuera un chiste y no la causa del dolor interno que aun sentía el azabache.

\- Gracias por decirlo de esa manera... Dobe- dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa y escondía su cabeza entre los brazos.

\- Auch. ¿No te parece un método algo agresivo? - comentó divertida Karin mientras sacaba vegetales de unas bolsas, dispuesta a preparar la comida - No se puede ir por la vida besuqueando a las personas ¡Aunque siempre puedes besuquearme a mi!

\- Jaja, no seas cruel con el Karin - río de buena gana Naruto - ¿No se supone que estas saliendo con Suigetsu?

\- Una cosa no quita la otra... - dijo acompañado de un ademan con la mano restando importancia - Pero hablando mas en serio, ¿cómo es que llegó a enojarse sólo por que la besaste? ¿Acaso perdiste tu chispa?

\- ¡Es cierto! No contaste todos los detalles 'ttebayo - le recriminó Naruto.

\- Y no pienso hacerlo... - fue todo lo que contestó Sasuke, aun con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Agh, vamos! No es para tanto... ¿Verdad Karin?- intentó animarlo buscando apoyo en la pelirroja, quien volteó e intentó apelar al orgullo masculino.

\- Solo te rechazó. Te devuelve un poco de tu propia medicina, no amerita tanto auto compadecimiento. Levanta esa cabeza y deja de lloriquear.

Sasuke (contra todo pronostico) hizo exactamente eso y le dedicó una mirada desafiante - Tu no me das ordenes.

Karin se cruzó de brazos y encarnó una ceja sin despegar la mirada del azabache.

\- Yo en tu lugar no nos pondría a prueba... - dijo Naruto, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando socarronamente al Uchiha.

\- Solo tengo resaca - aclaró finalmente. _"Quiero dormir todo el día... Sin pensar"_

\- ¡Escúchame bien Uchiha! No te vas a librar de contarnos, la única manera de que mejores ese aspecto de perro atropellado es hablando de ello. ¡Así que deja las bobadas de nene malcriado y largalo de una vez! - esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke se sintiera algo tonto. Realmente no era para tanto y no ganaba nada aumentando su malestar.

Adoptando una postura mas acorde con su personalidad arrogante, miró seriamente a la joven - Cállate. No les voy a contar nada, así que prepara esa comida de una vez.

Karin observó su objetivo cumplido, sonrió disimuladamente al rubio, quien correspondió el gesto y se dispuso sin decir nada mas a preparar el almuerzo. Había podido notar el cambio de su anterior líder durante la guerra, y después de algunas visitas que le hizo el antiguo grupo Taka, confirmó el giro emocional que tuvo, tanto interna como exteriormente. Hablaba mucho mas, sus expresiones no eran tan groseras y adopto un sentido del humor sutil pero cálido. Todo eso siempre y cuando no se nombrara a la kunoichi medica. Cuando esto ocurría caía sobre el rostro del Uchiha un velo de amargura y culpa, claro que intentaba lucir indiferente, pero ya no lo lograba tan bien como antes. Todas las personas que lo rodeaban de alguna manera habían asumido un pacto silencioso en el cual no se tocara el tema Sakura en su presencia. Le gustaba este nuevo Sasuke, y a pesar de que aun seguía bromeando sobre sus sentimientos románticos hacia el, ya no era igual. Mientras veía a Naruto y al renovado Sasuke entablar algo así como una charla normal entre dos amigos, tuvo pequeños vistasos de la persona que podría haber llegado a ser sin toda la historia trágica que marcaba a su clan. Para encontrar una paz interior ese chico tenía que terminar de cerrar el circulo con su pasado, un pasado de pelo rosa.

-x-

Ya era mas de media mañana y todavía estaba muy atrasada en las consultas matutinas. No había podido pegar ojo hasta entrada la madrugada, y su cabeza no la dejaba descansar ni siquiera en ese momento. ¡Maldito Sasuke! Sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, sentía ira por su atrevimiento, las palabras que se dijeron aun le dolían, inclusive había una gota de esperanza; pero su orgullo no le permitía darle oportunidad. ¿Que había sido de todo el tiempo en que dio por superadas las ganas de intentar algo con el? ¿Por que ahora se le estaba volviendo tan difícil continuar con la distancia? Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, otra vez había perdido el hilo de los documentos que leía. Unos golpes a la puerta la sacaron momentáneamente de su frustración.

\- Adelante.

\- Sakura-chan, espero no interrumpirte- saludó Hinata.

\- Para nada - le sonrió la pelirrosa - ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo mientras se disponía a apartar los papeles que no había podido leer.

\- Solo venia a verte un momento. Quería saber como estabas - cerró delicadamente la puerta tras de si.

Sakura suspiró suavemente, por la primera mirada inquisidora que le dedicó la Hyuga se dio cuenta que los sucesos del día anterior ya habían pasado por los oídos del rubio - No puedo creer que ya le haya contado a Naruto.

\- No me mal interpretes - se apresuró a aclarar la morocha con algo de vergüenza por verse descubierta - No quiero entrometerme... solo...estaba algo preocupada.

\- Esta bien, Hinata-chan.

\- Yo... yo te entiendo, comprendo tu postura - le dedicó una mirada de apoyo que fue correspondida con una sonrisa amistosa de la kunoichi medica - Pero Naruto se pone mal cuando ustedes pelean ¿sabes?

\- No puedo evitarlo si Sasuke se comporta como un idiota.

\- Lo se - dijo acompañado de una risita divertida - Aun así ¿no sientes que es un intento de acercarse mas a ti?

\- Si, se acerca como perro en celo - y ambas rieron por la ocurrencia - Realmente no se que pretende - colocó su cabeza sobre su mano y miró de soslayo el paisaje que proyectaba su ventana - Después de tanto tiempo, así de la nada aparece y me busca, pero sigue siendo el mismo ególatra arrogante de siempre. Es alguien que no va a cambiar. Y yo ya tuve suficiente de eso.

Hinata suspiró. Entendía lo que era el amor no correspondido, solo que su historia finalmente había tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto que la de Sakura - Aun así lo noto algo distinto. Si me permites decirlo - hizo una breve pausa -... yo creo que el siente cosas por ti.

\- Claro que si, quiere restaurar su clan. Esta yendo a lo seguro ¿Quien mejor que la tonta que lo seguía a todos lados y no cuestionaba nada de lo que hacia? Piensa que sigo profesándole amor incondicional. Para el soy una buena opción, nada mas.

\- hmm... No lo veo tan así. Solo queremos que no sean tan duros el uno con el otro - no quería seguir insistiendo por lo que no comentó mas que eso.

\- Y yo los entiendo. La mejor solución es cortar con el trato, me funcionó muy bien durante estos años - sacudió su mano como ahuyentando del ambiente la presencia invisible del Uchiha - Ya no quiero hablar mas de el. Cuéntame, ¿vas a mudarte con Naruto finalmente?  
Hinata se sonrojó levemente - Bueno... Naruto ya habló formalmente con mi padre.

\- ¿Y...? ¿No le parece la idea?

\- No, dijo que estaba bien. La única condición es que... bueno... Nos dijo que debíamos casarnos antes que nada- se sonrojó mas aun y llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas - ¡Kya! ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! Padre piensa que todavía soy casta, nos dio una charla sobre la noche de bodas y las relaciones de pareja.

Esa charla animó a la pelirrosa. Ella siempre había estado al tanto de la relación de pareja de sus amigos, y aunque no había tenido intención, también sabia sobre sus relaciones mas intimas porque Hinata no aceptaba ver otro medico para que la atendiera. Así también comenzaron una relación amistosa, siendo Sakura una de las pocas personas con las que Hinata se animaba a hablar libremente, dejando un poco de lado su habitual timidez. Claro que la medico también hacia de intermediaria cuando el rubio metía colosalmente la pata, al fin de cuentas era como su hermano.

\- Y... ¿Tu te quieres casar con Naruto? - preguntó Sakura, mas para reafirmar el hecho que por dudar realmente.

\- Si... Pero a la vez me asusta un poco... Quiero ser lo suficiente buena esposa para el.

Sakura sonrió divertida - Eres mas que suficiente para el, y siempre lo vas a ser, no lo dudes.

\- Arigato, Sakura-chan - dijo con un leve rubor. Al ventar la mirada reparo en el reloj sobre el escritorio- Oh, ya es hora de almorzar ¿Te parece de ir a comer algo?

\- Definitivamente - se levantó de su asiento acompañada de Hinata - De cualquier manera no he podido adelantar mucho papeleo.

La compañía de la Hyuga ayudó a que su mente se refrescara un poco. Distancia, distancia. Directa o indirectamente Sasuke influía en su manera de hacer las cosas. _"¿Cuando voy a poder arrancarme esa espina?"_ , pensaba con algo de pesar mientras liberaba un suspiro silencioso al viento. Pero antes de salir del terreno aledaño al hospital, se materializó un ANBU delante del par de chicas.

\- Sakura-san. El Hokage solicita de su presencia cuanto antes.

\- Oh... E-esta bien - después de escuchar su respuesta desapareció de igual manera en una cortina de humo.

Sakura miró a Hinata, quien sonrió e hizo un gesto como restando importancia - Ve, almorzaremos en otra ocasión.

\- Nos vemos después - saludó mientras sus pies la llevaban rápidamente hacia la torre del Hokage.

-0-

 **Todos sabemos que Sasuke no necesita una resaca para estar de mal humor, pero creo que se potencia a si mismo! No creen?**

 **Karin y Naruto son los únicos que lo aguantan jeje.**

 **Espero leer sus reviews pronto.**

 **Saludos muchos!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí** **vuelvo! Les pido disculpas por la demora.** **Pero salió el 9!**

 **A leer :D**

 **.**

Misión

.

Se escuchaban los pasos firmes y pausados de alguien que subía por una escalera. Pocas personas se encontraban en los alrededores, probablemente almorzando o tomándose un pequeño descanso. En el camino a ese lugar barajó varias opciones sobre su presencia frente a Kakashi-sensei (si, a pesar de que era Hokage, tanto Naruto como ella gustaban de llamarlo sensei, como en los viejos tiempos). Primero pensó que podría haber algún problema con el hospital, cosa que descartó inmediatamente, ella sabría antes que el Hokage; después vinieron a su mente un par de proyectos sociales que habia presentado durante la reconstrucción y organización temporal de la aldea, pero pensándolo bien ya no tendrían tanta utilidad como en aquel momento; por ultimo se convenció por que fuera una misión, y eso la había dejado bastante animada. Hasta que pisó la puerta principal. Su cuerpo tuvo una sensación extraña desde que hubo entrado a la torre del Hokage. Una presencia que no había podido discernir, mientras sorteaba un corredor y terminaba de subir las escaleras. Le llamaba la atención ya que no había muchos shinobis capases de ocultar su chacra a ella, por lo que fue acercándose en alerta. Pero a medida que divisaba el despacho principal, la fuerza de un chacra muy conocido la golpeó con inusitada fuerza.

"Por Kami... Es lo ultimo que necesito hoy...", pensó, mientras golpeaba la puerta con ímpetu para corroborar si sus sospechas eran fundadas.

\- Adelante - se escucho desde adentro. Sin meditarlo mas ingresó a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Una mirada ónix la fulminó inmediatamente entró al lugar. Solo bastó un vistazo entre ambos para que volaran chispas por los aires y se formara una espesa nube de tensión.

\- Sakura-chan, me alegra verte - dijo Kakashi, percibiendo claramente la hostilidad que sus dos ex alumnos se habían profesado en esos primeros segundos compartidos.

\- A mi también me alegra verlo, Kakashi-sensei - contestó la pelirrosa forzando una sonrisa amable que no pudo engañar a ninguno de los dos hombres presentes. La joven se colocó frente al escritorio central, igualmente que el azabache, pero manteniendo una distancia mas que notoria con el aludido.

\- No voy a entretenerlos mucho - el también buscaba alivianar el ambiente, cosa que veía complicada analizando la mala relación que se observaba entre los dos jóvenes. Carraspeó - Como podrán haber imaginado, hay una misión que requiere de sus habilidades.

Ambos chicos asintieron levemente - Pidieron la ayuda de un ninja medico y además de alguien que pueda identificar una sustancia venenosa. Sakura, cumples con ambas cualidades - observó la expresión de la nombrada. Parecía que quería decir algo pero se estaba conteniendo - Prepara un equipo básico de laboratorio, lo demás será suministrado en la aldea. Nos informaron que cuentan con material, pero no con alguien capacitado a tu nivel.

\- ¿Que papel cumplo yo en esto? - preguntó fríamente Sasuke.

\- El de escolta - contestó sin mas el ninja copia, clavando su único ojo visible en la expresión desafiante del Uchiha.

\- No es necesario. Sabe perfectamente que puedo manejarme sola, no sería la primera vez - acotó rápidamente la kunoichi. En quien habían comenzado a crecer rápidamente los nervios, tanto por pensar en compartir una misión como compañeros como por estar en la misma habitación que el azabache tanto tiempo.

\- No seré escolta de nadie - pronunció Sasuke secamente.

\- El no me va a escoltar a ningún lado.

\- Déjenme explicar - detuvo con las dos manos abiertas al frente la posible avalancha de "nos" y "peros" que sabia le iba a llover encima - Es una investigación relacionada a chacras desconocidos - se dirigía a Sasuke - Es necesario que escoltes a Sakura y estés atento a presencias shinobis que estén fuera de lo común en ese lugar. ¿Entendido?

\- Hmp - fue una especie de bufido camuflado. Se notaba a leguas que entendía pero no estaba nada contento.

\- Como le dije antes, es una tarea que puedo hacer sola. No necesito que me acompañe nadie - cuando vio la cara irritada que le propinó el Hokage , se arrepintió inmediatamente de no haberse mordido la lengua antes.

\- Miren, no me interesan los problemas personales que tengan entre ustedes, son shinobis, por lo tanto deben cumplir con sus misiones, sin hacer berrinches. No me hagan volver a decirlo. ¿Esta claro?

\- Disculpe, Kakashi-sensei - definitivamente quería hundirse ahí mismo. Ni siquiera pensó en voltear a ver la expresión de Sasuke, quien seguramente estaría igual de encantado que ella con la idea de compartir unos días juntos.

Cosa que era exactamente así. Por la cabeza de azabache pasaban todo tipo de maldiciones y preguntas. "Definitivamente soy un castigo para ella ¿Como se supone que vamos a hacer las cosas bien si ni siquiera nos hablamos?". ¿Podría estar Naruto detrás de esto? "Naruto, Naruto..." pensó. El idiota se olvidó totalmente de que Kakahi le había dado un mensaje antes de que llegara a su casa con Karin, de haber sabido antes que tenía esa reunión no se habrían encontrado hasta el momento de partir y definitivamente habrían asimilado el tema de otra forma. A pesar de que sus propios pensamientos opacaban la explicación mas detallada de la misión que les hacia Kakashi, algo llamó su atención.

\- Esta cerca de caminos importantes, funciona como conexión con otras aldeas del norte - explicaba el peliplata mientras dibujaba un recorrido con el dedo sobre un pequeño mapa que había abierto.

\- ¿Por casualidad es una aldea de comercio? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- Así es. ¿La conoces?

\- Pasé por ahí al regresar de mi viaje. Alguien había comentado que rondaba una enfermedad por la zona.

\- Algo así. No estamos muy seguros si es una enfermedad, intoxicación o algo mas. Tampoco sabemos si es algo natural o provocado, por eso la principal función de ustedes va a ser investigar todo lo que puedan.

\- Entiendo - dijo Sakura - ¿Hay algo mas que debamos saber?

\- No. Solo manténganos al tanto de cada información que vayan recabando. ¿Podrías hacerlo a través de una invocación? - consultó el peliplata a Sakura.

\- Si, no hay ningún inconveniente.

\- Bien, parten a la salida del sol. Espero recibir noticias en dos días aproximadamente.

A Sasuke le llamo un poco la atención que se hubiera puesto tan quisquilloso con los informes, pero bueno, su sensei siempre había sido un poco pesado con sus subordinados (cosa que debía aplicar a si mismo, a su criterio).  
El ninja copia los despidió con una advertencia para ambos.

\- Por ahora es solo eso. Aunque... - se detuvo mirando fijamente a ambos jóvenes y levantando la voz levemente - No quiero problemas entre ustedes, resuelvan lo que tengan pendiente antes de la próxima madrugada. Que tengan suerte - finalizó.

Sakura se inclinó suavemente hacia el Hokage y Sasuke se dio vuelta sin mas dispuesto a retirarse. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, siendo el azabache quien abriera primero y sacara su mas de metro ochenta del despacho de Kakashi a la velocidad de un rayo. Sakura siguió a regañadientes los pasos masculinos, cosa que suponía una enorme incomodidad ya que tanto el como la kunoichi se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar. Sus piernas, mas largas, aceleraron por el pasillo dejando a la chica atrás fulminando su nuca con una mirada irritada. Ahora se les advenía una tarde entera haciéndose a la idea de que por algo de una semana estarían compartiendo camino, solos.

-x-

El portazo debió de haber llamado la atención a mas de una persona en el corredor. No importaba. En ese momento su cabeza solo lograba hacer un listado de cosas que tenía que llevar y otro tanto que arreglar antes de partir. Empezaría avisando a Tsunade. No, no; probablemente ya le había pasado un aviso el propio Kakashi, era lo que siempre se hacia. Después tendría que ir a su casa... No, mejor llevar su material de laboratorio que estaba ahí mismo para después ir a su casa hasta que partiera al amanecer.  
Aun estaba levemente apoyada contra la puerta, y su corazón galopaba descontroladamente en su pecho, y no, no era por la carrera desde la torre del Hokage hasta el hospital. Estaba nerviosa, bastante, pensó. "Mi primer misión luego de dos años. Claro que voy a estar algo nerviosa...", se dijo, aunque esa respuesta no terminaba de convencerla. Sabía lo que esa misión representaba. Tiempo a solas con el Uchiha... Trabajo en equipo con Sasuke... Hablar entre ellos... Apretó su cara contra la puerta, con expresión resignada.

\- ¿Por que todo se pone en mi contra? - murmuró estranguladamente.

-x-

Inhaló profundamente intentando disfrutar de la temperatura fresca y la tranquilidad del momento, pero no lograba aplacar el sentimiento extraño que nacía dentro suyo al estar parado ahí. Ambas veces que se había ido por su cuenta durante largo tiempo de la aldea había cruzado esa misma entrada, en la noche, buscando cambios, crecimiento. Y ambas veces dejaba atrás una mota de pelos rosas, llevando con sigo un sentimiento de culpa. Hoy ella finalmente lo acompañaba, cruzarían esas puertas juntos, y eso llenaba a su cuerpo de un cumulo de sentimientos diferentes.

Comenzaba a verse un hilo de claridad en el horizonte, indicando que pronto amanecería del todo. Recién saldrían a la salida del sol, pero Sakura quería llegar un poco antes para poder respirar tranquilidad antes de ver a su "compañero" y emprender camino. Pero, como se hacia costumbre últimamente, antes de llegar a las puertas de la aldea divisó otra presencia en el lugar. Aunque la claridad era poca, su persona era muy difícil de camuflar. Una figura oscura, alta y esbelta, recortada contra el leve brillo del amanecer. Lucia imponente, aun en las primeras horas del día. Era algo innato en el, ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse para que ella se sintiera perturbada con su presencia. Intentaba parecer tranquila mientras se acercaba a su acompañante y el iba abandonando lentamente esa postura natural de relajación que tenía hace un momento, para adoptar una tensión mal disimulada. Ambos acomodaron sus ropas casi imperceptiblemente, intentando relajarse. Las dos miradas se encontraron inspeccionando de reojo al compañero, haciéndolos sentir como verdaderos idiotas infantiles por igual.  
Hasta ese momento ninguno se dignaba a hablarle al otro, y Sakura se decidió a comenzar camino por su cuenta, ya decidiría el si quería seguirla o no. Cabeza en alto, dio dos, tres, cuatro pasos firmes y largos que fueron alcanzados en dos zancadas por el azabache.

Le podría causar hasta gracia la actitud de la joven, pero su propio ego no permitía que ella fuera la que dominara la situación. Fueron avanzando, ella un paso delante de el, adentraron camino en el bosque. Ya claramente fuera de la aldea, Sasuke se puso a la vista de ella y le clavo una mirada seria y profunda.

\- No creas que te vas a ir sola, Sakura.

Ella, impenetrable, siguió mirando hacia el frente, con el mismo andar firme.

\- Y tu no creas que voy a estar pendiente de ti en absoluto.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente y se paró de modo que obstruyera el trayecto de la pelirrosa. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, desvío por un segundo su mirada de los potentes ojos verdes que se clavaban en el para tomar el valor suficiente y decirle:

\- Entonces es mejor que aclaremos las cosas.

-0-

 **Encima que demoro en publicar lo dejo por acá... lo se, es un poco cruel**  
 **El siguiente esta a medio hacer, no desesperen jeje**

 **¿Que les pareció?**  
 **Dejan review? pliz**

 **Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí estoy! (solo asoma la nariz)**  
 **Ya se, quieren golpearme. Y esta bien (no, no esta), pero aquí volví con otro cap.**  
 **Adelante, a leer, sin vergüenzas.**

.

10 Divagaciones

.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente y se paró de modo que obstruyera el trayecto de la pelirrosa. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, desvío por un segundo su mirada de los potentes ojos verdes que se clavaban en el para tomar el valor suficiente y decirle:

\- Entonces es mejor que aclaremos las cosas.

Ella paró en seco, notando una leve indecisión en las palabras de el, no despegó la mirada del rostro masculino.

\- Mira - dijo tomando una postura desafiante - Después de tu ultima disculpa te comportaste como un verdadero estúpido inmediatamente, así que no estoy segura de querer escuchar otra disculpa en este momento y aguantar otra tontería de tu parte después - dijo con todo el enojo posible que pudiera desprender su voz.

Sasuke sintió algo de vergüenza por la verdad de esas palabras. Y estaba juntando todo el valor posible para apaciguar un poco el ambiente y no crear una cadena de palabras mal intencionadas por un enojo momentáneo. Ya había comprobado que su cabeza no funcionaba bien cuando daba rienda suelta a sus emociones con Sakura. Aflojó su postura seria y exhaló sonoramente. Cuando amagó a decir algo Sakura volvió a interrumpirlo.

\- No me digas nada - acompañó con un ademan de su mano y en tono mas calmo - Vamos a hacer esta misión como corresponde y después seguiremos cada uno por su lado - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, retomó camino pasando por el costado de Sasuke.

-x-

El leve asenso del sol permitía ver algo mas que sombras en la espesura del bosque. El trayecto era silencioso, interrumpido únicamente por el trinar de las aves, que asustadas por las presencias extrañas, revoloteaban escandalosamente sobre los arboles. No era un camino muy concurrido el que habían tomado, bordeaban la ruta de acceso principal para poder acortar el tiempo de llegada. Sakura casi inconscientemente palpó su bolsillo derecho, donde se encontraba el pergamino que Kakashi le había dado para entregar con la respuesta al pedido de la aldea. También evaluó mentalmente sobre los diferentes antídotos que portaba en su morral, esperaba no haber olvidado ninguno; sin estar segura a que se enfrentaba, quería contar con todas las herramientas posibles. Esperaba que solo fuera algún virus epidemiológico, era sencillo en cierto sentido, pero tratar un núcleo de epidemia requería tiempo. Ella prefería que todo se resolviera rápido y sin mayores complicaciones. Así podría volver a su rutina en el hospital, pacientes, colegas, alguna visita ocasional de sus amigos y listo. No quería volver a saber nada mas de el idiota que tenía al lado. Solo percatarse de su cercanía le provocaba pequeños retorcijones de nervios en el estómago.

Sasuke, aunque con la mirada al frente, de reojo se percataba de los gestos sutiles que tenía el rostro femenino a su izquierda. A decir verdad, solo estaba pendiente de los movimientos que hacia el pequeño cuerpo a su lado, los pasos firmes, el ir y venir de su capa, como entrecerraba levemente los ojo cuando un pequeño as de luz se colaba directo a su rostro. Estaba al tanto de cada cambio en su respirar. Cuando fue consciente de eso, le sorprendió no haberse dado de lleno contra un árbol, pero mas lo sorprendía que su cabeza no pudiera concentrarse en la calma que lo rodeaba y el silencio que hacia rato no disfrutaba, sino que lo transportaba a cada segundo a ella. A los labios que hacia solo dos días había probado y que al recordarlo provocaba el nacer de un súbito calor desde su vientre. Fue su primer beso, aquel con Naruto no contaba. ¿Habría sido el primero de ella? ¿Besó a otro antes? O a otros quizá... Esa idea le molestaba considerablemente. Que otro la tocara como lo hizo el, lo ponía furioso. Aunque tenía que ser justo, ella era muy bonita e inteligente. Por lo que había escuchado mientras hacia su trabajo comunitario también era bastante codiciada... Pero nunca la había visto con nadie. Y el la había estado viendo. Siempre buscaba algún momento libre para verla desde lejos, sin que ella lo notara. Pero ella nunca estaba acompañada por una figura masculina. Recordar esos momentos lo hacían sentir como un acosador. Si, la había espiado como uno, pero era porque estaba molesto de que ella lo ignorara de toda forma posible. Y hasta ahora sentía que se lo merecía. ¿Pero por que tenía esas ganas tremendas de besarla? Lo desesperaba. _"Hmp, son las hormonas..."_ , se decía. Pero no tenía ni idea de como calmarse.

\- ¿Que?

El aludido se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente. Y sintió que su rostro se acaloraba un poco cuando la miró a la cara.

\- Dijiste "hmp" - dijo Sakura con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

\- No es nada... - y volvió su mirada al frente.

\- Bien... - dijo suavemente la pelirrosa - ¿Te parece parar a comer algo?

Sasuke se detuvo, miro hacia las copas de los arboles y estimó que ya sería medio día y la volvió a mirar a ella - Si, esta bien...

\- Por ahí hay unos troncos - señaló Sakura unos cuantos metros hacia la izquierda, se divisaba un pequeño claro, con unos troncos caídos en la hierba.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura se sentó en uno de los lados y extrajo una cajita de su mochila, dispuesta a comer. Sasuke sacó algo similar aunque se mantuvo parado. Era obvio por que no se sentaba, y la pelirrosa lo había notado, los demás troncos estaban algo podridos y en que ella estaba sentada el espacio era muy limitado, quedarían con las caderas prácticamente juntas. Internamente agradecía que el se diera cuenta, lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener contacto fisco con el azabache. Después de la otra noche, su corazón había galopado como desquiciado, al igual que el día anterior y esa misma mañana. De a poco fue mermando esa sensación, pero cada vez que el la miraba o le hablaba pegaba un brinco involuntario.

\- Parece que no va a llover durante el camino.

\- ¿Qué? - consultó la pelirrosa sobresaltada _"¿Lo hace de gusto?"_ \- Ah, si... Aunque esta un poco fresco.

\- Hmp...

Mientras comían en silencio Sasuke la notaba perdida en sus propias cavilaciones, totalmente abstraída en lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente. El se debatía con la imperiosa necesidad de hablar algo con ella, por mínimo que fuera. Se planteó un par de opciones, algunas mas interesantes que otras ¿¡Y de lo único que se le ocurría hablar era del clima!? ¿¡Acaso era un estúpido sin remedio!?

-x-

\- Aaaaaah Hinata-chaaaan... Pero si hace un hermoso día...

\- No Naruto-kun. - dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro - Son solo dos horas, y ya me comprometí con Ino, estos días que no va a estar Sakura- chan necesita de una mano en el hospital.

\- Pero no quiero ir a estudiar - se lamentó el rubio con un puchero infantil, mientras rodeaba con un brazo el exuberante cuerpo femenino.

\- Es tu deber. Además, para cuando yo termine ya podré venir a buscarte... y... bueno... - sus mejillas tomaron un notorio tono rojo. Se decidió por susurra el resto de la frase en el oído masculino. Cosa que provocó que Naruto levantara sus cejas hasta las nubes, y su cara se adornó de una sonrisa bobalicona.

El recorrido de la pareja era seguido desde lo alto del edificio al que se encaminaban por una mirada ámbar, llena de melancolía. _"Parece que lo veo a el... Sonríen de la misma manera..."_. Pensaba Tsunade, a quien se le presentaba de vez en cuando el recuerdo de un joven de blancos y puntiagudos cabellos, dueño de una sonrisa igual de expresiva que la de su pupilo. Apoyó la frente en el cristal, intentando alejar la turbación que le provocaba el recordar a su viejo amigo... Su mente se llenaba de _"si yo hubiera.."_ , imposibles a esta altura de su vida.

\- ¿Esta todo bien Tsunade? - consultó algo preocupado Kakashi, al notar la expresión de angustia que había adoptado de golpe el rostro de la Sannin.

\- Oh... Si, claro. Solo me distraje un momento. - dijo recuperando rápidamente su semblante de siempre - Hace mucho no disfrutaba la actividad de la aldea desde esta habitación.

\- Claro - le sonrió animadamente el peliplata bajo la máscara. Se aproximaban unos días difíciles para la rubia. Desde que Jiraiya había muerto en manos de Pain, todos los años, en la misma fecha, comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos. Y todos en la aldea notaban que se volvía mucho mas afectuosa con el héroe rubio, quien correspondía con visitas "espontáneas" al despacho de la mujer, para charlar durante un rato, como abuela y nieto. Ahora que Kakashi la miraba bien, caía en cuenta que el tiempo había pasado por la ex Hokage, y ella realmente apreciaba esos lazos casi familiares con los chicos de su grupo.

\- ¿Que me decías?

Kakashi carraspeó - Lo único que nos queda es esperar el aviso de su llegada por medio de las babosas. Espero que para mañana ya se hayan acomodado y tengamos noticias.

\- Yo también lo espero. ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre los ANBUs?

\- Nada. Tenten y Lee ya regresaron, y no encontraron nada en el perímetro que habíamos delimitado. Ahora solo le corresponde a la parejita feliz - dijo con claro tono irónico en la voz.

\- No estoy segura de que puedan hacer bien las cosas si se comportan como me contaste - retrucó Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, claramente preocupada.

\- Tranquila, confío en ellos. No por nada son parte de una élite en las naciones ninjas.

\- Pero también son jóvenes, Kakashi. Y los sentimentalismos pueden poner en jaque una misión.

El bajó la mirada y ladeó el rostro - Estoy al tanto - entendía perfectamente todo eso. A el le costó años de trabajo psicológico el poder entender todo lo que representaban las relaciones y sentimientos con y hacia otros semejantes.

\- Por eso mismo tengo mis dudas - le aclaró Tsunade, suavizando un poco su tono. Y agregó algo resignada - En este momento solo nos queda esperar alguna...

\- ¡Buenos días, dattebayo! - interrumpió abruptamente en la sala Naruto. Rompiendo con los pocos indicios de buenos modales que pudiera tener y haciendo que los mayores se sobresaltaran en sus lugares.

\- ¡Naruto!, ¿Te parece forma de entrar al despacho del Hokage? - le preguntó totalmente irritado el ninja copia.

\- Hehe, ¿No habíamos quedado de empezar a esta hora, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Que tal vieja Tsunade? - con una de sus típicas sonrisas saludó como si nada hacia la mujer que sostenía su tabique entre dos dedos.

\- Siempre tan informal... ¿Acaso no le das ninguna utilidad a lo que aprendes aquí? - rezongó su antiguo maestro, aunque adornaba sus palabras una cuota de diversión. Miró disimuladamente hacia su lado previendo una posible explosión de cólera, cortesía de la Senju.

\- Te dejo solo con tu alumno, Kakashi. - dijo Tsunade, mientras se dirigía a la salida. Cuando pasó al lado del joven no se contuvo de darle una buena cachetada detrás de la cabeza, cosa que postró al muchacho inmediatamente en el piso.

\- Vieja tus nalgas... - y se alejó del despacho con una sonrisa muy divertida, que ninguno de los hombres presentes pudo notar.

-0-

 **Como soy muuuuuuy buena y magnánima (?, les regalo otro capítulo a continuación a modo de compensación por la demora y el final anterior.**  
 **Además, lo se, este capi no tuvo mucho SasuSaku... pero el que viene son puras chispitas jaja**  
 **Mañana sale el siguiente, asi que no desesperen!**  
 **Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les dejo la continuación.**

 **Disfruten!**

.

Observados

.

Pasaron las horas de manera lenta y tediosa para los dos jóvenes que recorrían la inmensidad del bosque que separaba a su aldea natal del destino de su misión. Después de el breve almuerzo que "compartieron", se encaminaron nuevamente sin mas preámbulos. Si pretendían llegar antes del anochecer del día siguiente no podían entretenerse mucho en cada parada. El sol iba exhalando sus últimos rayos del día, cosa que los obligaba a buscar refugio y abrigo para pasar la noche, preparar fuego y algo de comida. Sasuke que tenía algo mas de conocimiento de la zona, gracias a su ultimo viaje, estimaba que en uno kilómetro mas encontrarían un pequeño lago, donde podrían pescar algo e higienizarse. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño espacio, protegido por grandes robles, con un suelo acolchonado por las hojas otoñales, decidieron establecerse ahí para pasar la noche. Todo lo fueron haciendo en total silencio. Hablaron lo justo, y cuando ya no era necesario cruzar palabras se mantenían en total apatía el uno hacia el otro.

Sakura sostenía suspiros de impaciencia a cada rato. Se sentía cansada y extraña. Se debatía entre las ganas de hablar con el sobre cualquier tema o seguir pretendiendo que el no estaba a su lado. Era mortificante, porque con lo primero iría en contra de todo lo que había pensado en este último tiempo con respecto al trato para con el azabache, y sobre todo con lo que le había dicho apenas empezaron el viaje. Pero a su vez era terriblemente agotador tener a alguien al lado y realizar una caminata durante horas en completo silencio. Para alguien como ella era un total desafío. Se envolvió en su capa un poco mas mientras el precario fuego iba aumentando en fuerza y calor. La noche, aun temprana ya daba indicios de una temperatura bastante baja para la madrugada.

Sasuke volvía del lago trayendo consigo un par de peces pequeños.

\- Es todo lo que se encuentra.

\- Supongo que con eso vamos a estar bien - contestó Sakura enfrascada en preparar unas estacas para asar la cena.

Mientras la pelirrosa se hacia cargo de la captura, Sasuke acomodó cuidadosamente en su equipaje la caña improvisada que había usado. Se acercó al fuego para calentar un poco sus manos frías, que extendió frente a las llamas danzantes. Para luego envolverse en su capa, de piernas cruzadas y con una expresión entre seria y ausente.

Cosa que para la kunoichi no había pasado desapercibido. Ya algo hastiada había comenzado a mirarlo sin tanto disimulo. Captó su mirada de concentración desde que caminaban durante el bosque, pero lo había atribuido a la situación en si. Ahora que lo observaba mas tranquilamente, el contraste de luces y sombras que proyectaba el fuego frente a su rostro revelaba una turbación que nada tenía que ver con aquella que el demostraba antes. Cuando dejó las cosas prontas sobre las brasas decidió dar una oportunidad de dialogo al Uchiha. Bien, honestamente necesitaba cruzar palabras que no fueran puramente monosílabos, y ya que hasta el día siguiente estarían solos... Se sentó a un lado de Sasuke, lo suficiente como para mantener el espacio personal de ambos, pero lo justo para que el notara sus intenciones. No era que el fuera una luz brillante en ese sentido, pero bueno, tenía que recurrir a lo obvio.

\- ¿Estas enojado?

Esa pregunta, así, salida de la nada, hizo que el rostro de Sasuke mutara de expresión en expresión en cuestión de un segundo. No tenía idea de que el pudiera estar tan abstraído en sus pensamientos como para tomarlo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Hmp? - la miró de ceño fruncido - ¿Por que lo dices?

Sakura bufó suavemente, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco a causa de la vergüenza y miraba nuevamente al fuego.

\- Ehm, no lo se. Has estado con las cejas fruncidas desde la mañana, y bueno, no quiero que pienses que te voy a ignorar si me hablas, estamos en esto juntos y no tengo ganas de hacer esta misión contigo cabreado - dijo rápidamente, intentando convencerse a si misma.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, como solo el sabia hacerlo, negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras el fuego brillaba en sus pupilas y a una velocidad increíble se pegó al lado derecho de Sakura , lo justo para tomarla del brazo antes de que se alejara de el asombrada. El hombro de ella estaba contra el duro pecho masculino, y su codo apresado por sus firmes dedos. Sasuke acercó su boca al oído femenino, demasiado lento como para que la cabeza de la kunoichi entendiera que pasaba, y le susurró.

\- Creo que nos están observando - lo dijo tan suavemente que el aliento tibio penetró en el oído de Sakura y envió una descarga eléctrica a todo su sistema nervioso. Tan aturdida estaba por esas ultimas sensaciones que tardó en darse cuenta de toda la escena en si y unirla con lo que le acababa de decir el azabache. Reprimió la sorpresa momentánea para actuar acorde a su calidad de ninja. Claramente el había optado por acercarse a ella de esa manera para informarla sin alertar a sus o su observante. Ahora que estaba al tanto, entendía esa sensación extraña que ella había tomado como tensión entre los dos. No imaginaba que alguien los siguiera, tampoco entendía el por qué. Volvía a sentirse como a sus doce años, una inepta que no se daba cuenta de las cosas mas obvias, a la que tenían que cuidar. Para no cambiar drásticamente de actitud decidió seguir el juego que el había propuesto. Pegó su mejilla a la de Sasuke, sintiendo inmediatamente el calor palpitante que emanaba su piel, y le susurró de la misma manera que el había hecho antes.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Sasuke se embriagó a gusto del aroma y el calor femenino, hasta que ella reaccionó y le contestó de la misma forma sugerente que a el se le había escapado hace un momento. Estaba a punto de boquear como un pez fuera del agua, _"contrólate, idiota"_ , se reprimió a si mismo.

\- Solo estemos alerta y esperemos un momento - contestó finalmente.

\- Bien - Sakura aflojó su postura y se acomodó mejor en el lugar. Lo que hizo a continuación dejó al joven Uchiha congelado como estaba. Ella se giró frente a el, colocó ambos brazos sobre sus hombros y lo envolvió en un cálido y apretado abrazo. Obviamente el no tenía ni idea de donde venia eso ni como corresponderlo.

Ahí estaban ambos. Arrodillados. Enfrentados. Abrazados. No se hubiera sorprendido mas de haber visto a Kakashi aparecer entre los arboles a cara descubierta.

\- Ahora puedes utilizar el sharingan sin que se den cuenta - susurró amortiguada por el abrazo. Así que eso era. ¡Claro que era eso! ¿Por qué otra razón iba a abrazarlo en esa situación? No era como si lo hubiera perdonado por todo así de la nada, en ese preciso momento, bajo esas circunstancias. _"Bien, ser un estúpido eternamente es mi karma"_ pensó Sasuke. Antes de perder mas tiempo por la sorpresa, activó sus poderes oculares. Le costaba horrores concentrarse, su propio chacra se ponía fuera de control al pensar en el calor que despedía el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Haciendo todo el acoplo de fuerza posible se calmó, haciendo que sus ojos realmente observaran el panorama. Violeta y rojo danzando en ambos ojos. Hurgando el espacio que los rodeaba en busca de chacra, tratando de localizar el mínimo rastro en la zona.

Y...

Nada.

No podía encontrar nada.

¿Era posible? Ambos lo habían sentido. El venia prestándole atención desde la tarde. Una sensación intermitente en sus espaldas. Claramente algo o alguien los observaba. ¿Por que se había ido tan de repente?

\- Se fue - confirmó la pelirrosa, con el ceño muy fruncido, aflojando su abrazo y volviendo a la actitud distante de antes a la velocidad de un rayo. Cosa que dejó un espacio frío entre los brazos del azabache. Se sentía tan extraño... como si lo hubieran llenado de algo indescriptible y al momento que se alejó de el se vació de aquella sensación tan rápido que no supo que otra cosa mas hacer que seguir arrodillado con los brazos abiertos. Y ella se había repuesto tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso no le producía esa cosa extraña? Era lógico, si el se disponía a escucharla en algún momento, ya le había dejado mas que claro lo que ella pensaba sobre ambos. Y la cuestión era que no había un "ambos". Fin.

Al contrario de lo que el pensaba, Sakura estaba que temblaba como una fina hoja por dentro. La idea le vino a la mente como un ráfaga y no se decidió a meditarla antes de tirarse a los brazos de su acompañante. _"Como una estúpida"_ , pensó. Interiormente solo tenía reclamos para si misma. Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente en lo que había ocurrido con el supuesto observador, porque su cabeza era toda tormenta alrededor de ese contacto, que si bien no fue nada distinto de los abrazos que pudiera haberle dado a Naruto u otro, supuso algo tan intimo entre ambos. Era algo de no creer que en cuestión de días se tocaran mas que en todos los años juntos como equipo.

\- Haremos guardias - decretó Sasuke totalmente serio y apático - Comamos y descansemos lo antes posible.

\- Bien - su voz sonaba igual que antes, solo si el viera la lucha emocional que se daba en su interior, y que definitivamente no la iba a dejar dormir muy bien esa noche.

Lo divertido de la cuestión en sí, era que ninguno le había dado suficiente importancia al hecho de que los siguieran y observaran. Suponían que no tenían razones para ser observados.

Sasuke sacó otra vianda de su mochila, tomó uno de los pescados que estaban algo mas que asados, y se dispuso a comer en total silencio.  
 _"Cuando me calme un poco voy a poder pensar mejor"._

La pelirrosa imitó en algo al azabache, pero su estómago estaba contraído de nervios.  
 _"Si, definitivamente necesito calmarme"_

Cuando se dispusieron a dormir Sasuke se ofreció inmediatamente para hacer la primera guardia.

\- Descansa - le dijo mirando hacia el bosque que los rodeaba -Te llamo en un par de horas.

Mientras ella se envolvía en su capa dándole la espalda, el se dijo para si mismo _"Va a ser una noche eterna..."_

-0-

 **Bieeeeen por ahora es todo.**

 **No me daba el tiempo de publicar los dos juntos anoche, aunque hubiera preferido eso.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, realmente. Espero que no hayan desesperado mucho con el otro capítulo jeje.**

 **Un abrazo a todos los que dejaron reviews y a quienes dieron fav/follow a la historia. Gracias mil!**

 **Soooo, nos leemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hooooooolaaaaaaa!**

 **Voy dejando esto por acá...**

 **Espero que les guste!**

-0-

.

12 Aclaraciones

.

Intentaba no reírse. Realmente lo estaba intentando. Su ceja se levantó involuntariamente y una mueca apareció en su rostro, presagiando algún comentario que sabia no debía hacer.  
Pero ese pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una capa no paraba de moverse desde hacia horas. Iba de aquí para allá, girando sobre si misma. ¿Esa mujer no se quedaba quieta ni para dormir?

Hastiada de si misma se destapó y se sentó sobre la hierba aplastada donde había intentado en vano dormir algo. Obviamente lo buscó con la mirada hacia el mismo lugar en el que el había estado desde que hablaron por ultima vez. Parecía que hubieran pasado solo unos minutos en vez de unas cuantas horas, estaba inmutable en su posición. Y para colmo la miraba como si estuviera a punto de destornillarse de risa.

\- ¿Que? No puedo dormir - dijo con una expresión bastante molesta. Desafiandolo a que le dijera algo.

El por su parte elevó los hombros quitándole importancia a la cuestión - Esta bien, yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Sakura suspiró - Esta bastante frío - recorrió los alrededores con la mirada, recordando la razón por la cual Sasuke estaba haciendo guardia - ¿Has percibido algo mas?

\- No

\- Fue extraño... ¿Por que alguien nos seguiría? - una repentina ráfaga de viento hizo que ambos se acomodaran mejor las capas, y provocó un estremecimiento en la joven kunoichi- Ni siquiera saben que vamos a esta aldea..

\- Supongo que no.

\- Me parece que seria algún salteador. Algún vulgar ladrón que tomó la ruta menos concluida para robarle a alguien desprevenido. De cualquier manera no hizo mas que observar, quizá no vio nada de valor que pudiera quitarnos.

\- Hmp - a pesar de que lo que decía Sakura tenía sentido, por alguna extraña razón no lo convencía del todo esa idea. Era algo mas extraño, fue una observación minuciosa y prolongada, un ladrón no se tomaría tanta molestia para investigarlos de esa manera.

No supieron que mas decirse, por lo que ambos volvieron a esos silencios forzados que los habían acompañado durante el día. Ya no había indicio de fuego, y las pocas brazas prendidas no daban suficiente calor como para ambientar el improvisado campamento.

Sakura estaba totalmente desvelada. Y a pesar del frío que había en el ambiente, la noche era de esas en la que podía pasar las horas tirada mirando el cielo hasta que astro rey asomara sobre el horizonte. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa la acariciara durante un segundo. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la potente mirada azabache, que la miraba directamente a los ojos, con una seriedad inusitada. Ella sintió algo de nervios, que rápidamente se depositaron en su vientre como un nudo.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que me disculpe contigo? - dijo Sasuke, mientras una línea de tensión sobre sus cejas acompañaba su expresión seria.

Sakura quedó totalmente atónita ante esa pregunta. Finalmente cortó con el cruce de miradas, y escondió sus ojos bajo sus pestañas. Una pequeña risa en tono irónico se le escapó de sus labios

\- ¿No te has disculpado demasiado últimamente, Sasuke?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ya no existía "Sasuke-kun"... Se sentía como si algo se hubiera roto entre ellos, algo que aun era detectable antes de aquel beso. Como le dolía esa expresión resignada que ella tenía en ese momento.

\- ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Por que me besaste? - Sakura lo volvió a mirar a los ojos al hacerle esa pregunta. Aunque intento que su voz sonara neutra, fue imposible desarraigar el tono nervioso y de angustia que la acompañaba en ese momento.

El Uchiha se limitó a sacudir sus hombros restandole importancia.

\- No lo se - siendo el en ese caso quien no pudo mirarla a los ojos. ¿Como podía explicarle cuando ni el sabía el por qué?

\- Me gustaría que lo supieras...

Sasuke bufó algo hastiado - ¿Para que? No es que me fueras a corresponder si lo hago de nuevo.

Con las mejillas coloreadas e intentando restaurar un poco su dignidad le contesto aireadamente - No, no lo haría.

Si en algún momento habían pensado que esa tensión entre ellos estaba disminuyendo, se habían equivocado rotundamente. La incomodad llegaba a un punto muy alto.

Por un lado Sasuke se negaba a entrar en ese terreno desconocido que lo había empujado a besarla aquella noche, en contra de todas las alarmas lógicas que gritaron en su cabeza al unísono. No se sentía con la capacidad suficiente (aunque le costara creerlo) de admitir que quizá si estaba sintiendo algo por la pelirrosa... Algo que no había sentido antes.

Por el otro lado Sakura intentaba encontrar explicación al cambio que notaba en el azabache. Comenzando por las disculpas que salían de su boca. Nunca le había importado si sus palabras o acciones la herían, sin embargo el ahora se mostraba realmente sentido cuando se lo decía, no veía razones para no creerle. Pero a veces sentía como si el asumiera que ella debía estar dispuesta a aguantar esa manera hosca de tratarla, como si ella lograra entender lo que el realmente quería decir. Y eso no lo podía tolerar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

\- Tu misma dijiste que no querías hacer esta misión enojados entre nosotros, sin embargo eres la primera en ponerse a la defensiva - la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como acusándola. Cosa que provocó una chispa incendiaria en la escasa paciencia que estaba reservando la pelirrosa.

\- No eres nadie para decirme eso. Parece que el mantener distancia contigo fuera una ofensa para tu persona.

\- ¡Lo es! - Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo rápido que podía molestarse cuando comenzaban a hablar sobre como se sentía, y no quería llegar otra vez a gritarse con ella como antes. Por lo que intento suavizar un poco su tono esta vez - Si no me quieres cerca preferiría que me lo hubieras dicho de frente mientras nos recuperábamos en el hospital con Naruto, y no que me hayas esquivado todo el maldito tiempo con excusas estúpidas.

El tono dolido que Sasuke intento esconder bajo uno de reproche, dejó sin aliento a Sakura por un momento. ¿Eso era? ¿Un llamado de atención? - Lo que has hecho... como me has tratado desde que volviste ¿Es tu manera de arreglar las cosas?

Por su parte Sasuke miraba el suelo entre ambos con obstinada concentración.

\- ¿Acaso pensaste en todos nosotros mientras no estabas? - cerrando los ojos para buscar algo de fuerza preguntó lo que realmente quería saber - ¿Pensaste en mi...?

\- Si - fue todo lo que se dignó a contestar el azabache. Para el representaba un gran paso admitir algo como eso ante ella.

\- Yo he pensado mucho en ti también ¿sabes?. Como lo ha hecho Naruto, Kakahi, Tsunade, y todos aquellos que te conocemos. La diferencia con todos ellos es que yo no puedo perdonarte por todo lo que me has hecho.

Sasuke se sintió palidecer unos tonos. Lo que menos quería era que ella, justo ella, admitiera una de las cosas que el mas temía. No lograr el perdón en el corazón de la joven kunoichi.

Al ver como rápidamente la mirada de Sasuke se ensombrecía y agachaba la cabeza, intentó ser mas especifica con lo que realmente quería decirle - Eso no quiere decir que te exilio de mi vida. Solo quiero... - buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no sentirse tan grosera y fría - solo quiero paz. Y siento que la única manera de conseguirla en parte fue alejandome de quien me hizo daño.

\- Te entiendo -dijo Sasuke, sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su voz.

\- Temo que no lo haces - levantó una mano a modo de alto cuando vio que Sasuke intentaba rebatir sus palabras - A lo que me refiero es que ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti a los doce. Todos hemos cambiado menos tu... Te muestras de la misma forma arisca y fría, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos.

Después de una pausa le contestó - Lo se - suspiró - ¿Por que te molestas en decirme esto? - ¿Podía sentir mas dolor?

\- Por que quiero dejar las cosas claras. Lo que te dije cuando salimos... Estaba enojada contigo. Todavía podemos ser amigos... depende de ti - y le dedicó una minuscula sonrisa, que si bien escondía ansiedad, era capaz de derretir un glaciar.

Sasuke no sabia que responderle, ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada. Una piedra del tamaño de una casa se había instalado en su pecho y no parecía que quisiera marcharse. Inhalado profundamente la miro a los ojos y con un brusco ademan en el hombro le dijo - Supongo que podemos...

\- Me alegro...

 _"Si, claro. ¿Quien se va a alegrar de tener a alguien tan inmundo como yo de amigo?"_

Sasuke carraspeo en un intento de liberar el tono lastimoso de su voz - Pienso que deberíamos descansar un poco, mañana va a ser un día largo.

\- Claro - era todo lo que podía contestarle con el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Que le había dicho? Después de observar la expresión fugaz que atravesó el rostro de Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuanto lo debió haber herido con sus palabras. _"No debería importarte, Sakura. El siempre te decía cosas crueles"_. Pero a pesar que intentaba repetirse eso, simplemente no podía. Antes de acomodarse en su lugar le dio una mirada rápida. Serio como siempre, apoyado en el árbol igual que hace un rato, parecía inmutable por sus palabras. se enroscó nuevamente en su capa e intentó dormir. Quizá el sueño hiciera maravillas con esos sentimiento que tiraban desde dentro suyo a los gritos , esos mismo que querían empujarla a los brazos de Sasuke para abrazarlo y decirle que no quería lastimarlo.

Ojalá el sueño fuera tan benevolente con el, pensaba el Uchiha. Sabia que era otra noche de las tantas sin dormir y que se avecinaba toda una tormenta de emociones. La garganta le escocía y su mente repetía esas palabras, como si fueran una lanza incrustandose en su corazón a cada segundo, _"yo no puedo perdonarte por todo lo que me has hecho"_. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Implorarle? Se suponía que el debía ser comprensivo con ella, ¿pero ella no podía comprenderlo a el?. No iba a tirarse a sus pies y a jurarle amor eterno. No sabia que sentía cuando le sonreía o lo miraba como antes, solo quería hablarle y estar junto a ella. Y sobre ese primer sentimiento oprimente dio paso una ira muy conocida. Una marca que todavía ardía en el, un chico con un orgullo muy grande pero muy frágil también, y que lo hacia atacar al primer indicio de dolor.

 _"Ella no me va a tener como amigo, ni como nada... Ya fue suficiente de humillarme"_

-x-

Había apenas una bruma en el aire. No llegaba a estar claro del todo, indicando que todavía faltaba una media hora o mas para la salida del sol. Los ojos le pesaban y el cuerpo estaba entumecido, producto del mal dormir. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su compañero y se encontró sola. Con los rastros del fuego medio tapados y sin indicios de las cosas personales de el. ¿A donde había ido?. Se levantó despacio mientras restregaba sus ojos para adaptarlos a la escasa luz. Sintiéndose algo mas despejada pensó por un momento. Había un lago a unos metros hacia el sur, quizá Sasuke estaba ahí. Con eso en mente se encaminó al lugar mientras se desperezaba intentando liberar la tensión que acumuló durante toda la noche anterior.  
El ruido de el agua corriendo suavemente sobre la orilla era muy relajante e hipnótico. Si no lo encontraba ahí se estaba planteando muy seriamente en sentarse a contemplar un momento el paisaje. Cuando estaba divisando el lugar se quedó congelada detrás de un árbol.  
Una ancha espalda por la que corrían gotas de agua recién recogidas, contrastaba con el brillo casi irreal del lago frente a el. Los cabellos pegados daban la sensación de que fuera una entidad mitológica salida del agua para hipnotizar a quien lo estuviera viendo. Al menos así se sentía Sakura en ese momento. El juntó agua entre sus manos y procedió a enjuagarse por ultima vez la cara antes de comenzar a vestirse nuevamente. Sacudió su pelo y se irguió en todo su porte.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Sakura?

Obviamente la joven kunoichi pegó un respingo cómico al verse descubierta de esa forma.

\- Te estaba buscando - dijo suavemente, con la voz seca del susto.

\- Hmp - tomando en brazos su mochila giró sobre si mismo y pasó por al lado de la pelirrosa con la mirada perdida en el frente - Te espero en el campamento. No demores.

\- S-si.

Después de un rápido lavado, intentando calmarse un poco, volvió con Sasuke para emprender viaje lo antes posible.

-x-

Se divisaban por el camino unos pétalos rosas en el aire, sobre otras plantas y en el suelo. Cosa que llamó la atención de Sakura. No era época para que esos arboles estuvieran florecidos. Se detuvo un momento a tomar algunas entre sus manos y comprobó con asombro que realmente eran flores de sakura. " _Que lugar mas extraño"_ pensó.

Ya faltaba muy poco para divisar alguna casa y los caminos estaban siendo mas reconocibles en ese punto. Por lo que ambos jóvenes apuraron el paso a la vez, sin necesidad de cruzar palabra, como en lo que iba del día desde que se vieron en el lago. Silencio constante e incómodo. Algo que se les estaba haciendo muy común entre ellos. Cuando ya lograron encontrar población se apresuraron a consultar donde se encontraban las autoridades de ese lugar. Con algo de recelo el comerciante les explicó el camino, el cual no demoraron en seguir.

Cuando antes comenzaran antes terminarían, pensaron ambos. Y caminaron intentando poner en orden sus cabezas.

-0-

 **¿Que tal?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola gente bella!**

 **Finalmente les traigo el capítulo 13. Lo se, lo se, como siempre demorado porque no le gusta el amarillo (*ba dum tsss*)**

 **No, en serio, sin mas chistes malos. A leer!**

-0-

.

13 Arribos

.

Era de mediana edad, quizá en los 30 y tantos. Con un cabello castaño que llevaba suelto sobre la espalda, y una mirada seria y penetrant e. El atuendo ninja que portaba le confería un aspecto fiero y letal, como si su mal humor la fuera a hacer saltar sobre el primero que abriera la boca. Tenía una expresión cansada e irritada. Se notaba a mucha distancia que no estaba del mejor humor para recibirlos. Miraba a los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente y a la carta en sus manos a media que la iba leyendo.

¿Realmente esos niños eran los héroes de la guerra? Por alguna razón había pensado que eran mayores de lo que sus ojos veían. Aunque concordaban con las descripciones que había oído. El famoso Sasuke Uchiha, para ser un crio había causado bastantes problemas. Y la pequeña de cabello rosado era Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores medic-nin que existían actualmente. ¿Por que Kakashi les había mandado a lo mejor de la aldea? ¿Que habían encontrado en la muestra?  
Por lo menos la aldea de la hoja no había dejado pasar su pedido de ayuda.  
Suspiró resignada.

\- Supongo que el Hokage les dio una idea sobre lo que ocurre.

\- Si, señora.

\- No imaginé que demorarían tanto en dar noticias. Pero por lo menos están aquí. Mi nombre es Rumiko Kubo.

\- Encantada - vaciló un momento antes de continuar- Espero no sonar muy impertinente si le pido que nos muestre las instalaciones donde trabajaré, para prepararme antes de comenzar.

\- Claro - sonrió. La encargada de la aldea se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la abrió indicándole a los jóvenes que pasaran.

Sakura se había mostrado algo asombrada por la seriedad con la que los había recibido, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que era por la situación general de la aldea en ese momento. Cuando llegaron al centro mismo del lugar, no se había esperado encontrar tanta gente en las angostas calles, en los comercios y los puestos callejeros; cortando y ofreciendo productos en grandes carros, desde comida hasta telas. Les tomó un tiempo encontrar finalmente el edificio donde las autoridades tenían sus despachos, y además tuvieron que esperar otro momento antes de que la mujer los recibiera.  
Perdiendo la ansiedad de antes Sakura se adelantó, seguida por Sasuke que mantenía las distancias entre ellos lo mas posible. Al salir del edificio los devoró la misma horda de personas y ruido proveniente del mercado.

\- Disculpe mi falta de información, pero tengo entendido que aquí no hay ninjas ejerciendo. ¿A que viene su atuendo?

\- Yo soy una ninja, aunque no lo creas. Es una historia larga, pero hay ninjas de varios lugares trabajando aquí.

\- Estaba segura de que es un terreno neutral.

\- Lo es. Tomemos esa otra calle mejor, hay menos tránsito - dijo señalando hacia su izquierda. La callejuela era angosta y estaba rodeada por la parte trasera de los edificios de comercio que se veían antes. Pequeñas construcciones de madera que no pasaban los dos pisos. Cuando Sakura había dado por sentado que ya no le iba a explicar, Rumiko retomó donde había dejado - Un poco antes de ultima guerra se habían reportado casos de violencia, mas que nada eran personas de paso, pero no había manera de que respetaran a las hoscas autoridades del orden que había. Así que hicieron un llamado a varias aldeas para que enviaran ninjas que quisieran formar parte de esta unidad. Es decir, somos representantes de nuestras aldeas pero ya no correspondemos al llamado militar, estamos a cargo de este lugar. Por eso ninguno de nosotros fuimos a la guerra a luchar.  
\- No tenía idea. Supongo que solo abarcaba a ciertas edades y rangos ¿no?

\- Exactamente.

Una mujer mayor que se encontraba limpiando fuera de su casa, al ver a Rumiko se apresuró a mostrarle sus respetos con una inclinación.

\- Buenos días Makoto-san - correspondió la mas joven.

Siguieron caminando por unas pocas cuadras mas, interrumpidos únicamente por algún saludo de los transeúntes "Buenos días Primera". Aquella mujer contaba con una presencia muy autoritaria, y claramente con el respeto de los aldeanos.  
Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño edificio blanco, con puertas de vidrio. Al entrar solo se veía una sala blanca e inmaculada. Adornada simplemente por un sobrio escritorio y unos bancos contra una de las paredes.

\- Aguarden un momento - la castaña se dirigió al corredor que se encontraba detrás del escritorio y se perdió de vista al girar en una esquina

Mientras esperaban, Sakura se mostraba interesada por la vista que proporcionaba la puerta, sin mirar a Sasuke en absoluto.  
El, por su parte, portaba esa típica expresión seria, que no se había desdibujado desde que hubieron partido hace mas de medio día. Ni la miraba, ni le dirigía la palabra directamente. Las contadas ocaciones del dia en que articuló palabra, hablaba al viento, y a Sakura la mayoría de las veces le costó darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por eso mismo ella estaba nerviosa e inquieta. Le rondaba por la mente, con inusitada clarides, la conversación de la noche, y un sentimiento extraño, mezcla de culpa luchando con la razón. Los dedos femeninos tamborileaban impacientes sobre su muslo. Manteniendo la mirada hacia afuera, giraba cada dos por tres hacia el corredor en su espalda para aplacar la ansiedad de la espera.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Rumiko nuevamente seguida de un joven alto y esbelto. Su expresión era era de pura curiosidad ante los nuevos visitantes. Cuando Sakura lo tuvo enfrente sintió recorrerla desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla, una sensación electrizante. Como si hubiera una gran tormenta y la fuerza del trueno llegara por el cuerpo antes que por el oído.  
El muchacho de pelo como ceniza correspondió a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa cautivadora y deslumbrante, afinando aun mas sus ojos café.

\- Un gusto conocerlos finalmente. He oído unas cuantas cosas sobre ustedes.

\- Entonces no viene al caso que me presente ¿No? - dijo Sakura sonriendo.

\- Oh, pero yo si debería. Mi nombre es Chi-en - se presentó tendiéndole la mano a la kunoichi, quien la recibió correspondiendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
Cuando se la tendió a Sasuke se percató de que este ultimo lo miraba de manera altiva y calculadora. Pero sin dejarse intimidar, devolvió su brazo al costado de su cuerpo y le sonrió como si nada.

\- Me alegra poder contar contigo en esta investigación - dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa.

\- Estoy ansiosa por empezar.

\- Lo harán mañana a primera hora, supongo - acotó Rumiko inmediatamente - Ahora mismo iremos a la posada para que descansen y se recuperen del viaje.

\- Me parece buena idea- dijo Sakura.

\- Bien, te esperaré mañana temprano, entonces - se despidió un sonriente Chi-en sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

-x-

Sasuke estaba callado. Terriblemente callado.  
El muchacho al que habían conocido en la clínica lo había dejado con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Era un médico común y corriente, o al menos lo aparentaba muy bien, pero por un instante, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió una vibración en su propio chacra. Algo le decía que lo conocía de antes. Por un momento se vio tentado de utilizar su sharingan en el, aunque hubiera acarreado demasiados problemas, principalmente con la pelirrosa.

La Primera jefa de la aldea se acercaba a ellos, intentando sortear la cantidad de personas que se encontraban esperando habitación o tomando alguna bebida y comiendo en las mesas.

\- Bien. Su estadía está solucionada. Ahora viene una muchacha que los llevará hasta sus habitaciones - miró hacia un grupo muy animado que se dirigía escaleras arriba - Ralmente es un momento complicado, sino les tendría otro lugar donde alojarse. Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ustedes.

\- No se preocupe. Estaremos bien - dijo Sakura.

\- No duden en pedirme algo que necesiten. Mañana me daré una vuelta por la clínica. - sonriendo les dijo - Siéntanse libres de pasear por la aldea a su gusto, pero en caso de salir, deben avisar a alguno de los guardias. A pesar de la cantidad de personas que ven, somos muy estrictos con el flujo de gente.

\- Entendido. Descuide, si algo hace falta nos acercaremos a su oficina.

\- Bien. Bueno, por ahora los dejo para que descansen. Nos veremos mañana.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Hasta mañana - contestó muy respetuosamente Sasuke, asombrando por un momento a Rumiko, después de varias horas de mutis autoimpuesto.

-x-

 _\- Tiene que haber un error... - dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos._

 _\- Hmp._

 _Estaban ambos parados en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Si, "su", porque les habían dado solo una a causa de la cantidad de comerciantes que habían ingresado aquella tarde._

 _\- Iré a pedir otra habitación, o por lo menos otra cama, si se puede - antes de terminar la frase Sasuke la tomó del brazo impidiéndole continuar con el camino a la recepción._

 _\- No te preocupes... Podemos compartir cama._

 _Los colores rápidamente subieron por la cara de la kunoichi, definitivamente imaginando cosas que no debía._

 _\- No creo haber dicho algo tan escandaloso como para que te pongas en ese estado - dijo en tono divertido el azabache (es decir, tan divertido como ameritaba la situación) y levantando picaronamente su ceja._

 _\- N-no es eso... Solo que, no estoy segura de que fuéramos a estar cómodos compartiendo cama._

 _Sasuke, sonriendo y sin soltar el brazo de la chica, ejerció presión suficiente como para hacerla entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de el. Con la misma forma animal y posesiva, la fue acercando a la cama hasta que las piernas de ella chocaron contra el borde de la misma, y el propio asombro hizo que cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón. Sin perder un segundo extra, el se posicionó sobre ella y acerco su rostro hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron._

 _En un susurro le dijo- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte si dormimos juntos? Porque para lo que pienso hacerte no necesito dormir..._

 _Sakura abrió un poco mas los ojos, con claro asombro. Estos estaban vidrioso, llenos de expectación y hasta algo de miedo. Pero sin signo ninguno de vacilación en ellos. Realmente no estaba acobardada por la situación. La postura curva y firme de su cuerpo parecía invitarlo silenciosamente a recorrer sus valles. Sasuke acortó distancia entre ellos, rozando, primero, con todo su cuerpo el femenino. Después acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas suavemente con su respiración. Para finalmente unir sus bocas en un beso fogoso, que nada tenía de inexperto o vacilante, como aquel primero._  
 _La devoró lentamente, tomándose su tiempo al principio, para luego invadir su cavidad bucal sin ningún reparo. Las manos inquietas comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Estaban prendidos fuego. Sasuke quería probarla, saborear todo de ella. Su boca dejó un reguero de besos hasta llegar a su níveo cuello, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente su cintura._  
 _El sabor que sentía no era el que esperaba, a decir verdad. Era metálico y fuerte, totalmente contrario al dulce de su boca. Cuando abrió los ojos se congeló en el lugar._  
 _Lo que había estado probando era sangre seca en el cuello de una Sakura inerte entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos abiertos y opacos. Estaba helada, casi le quemo en la palma de su mano sentir el cambio de temperatura. En el momento que la incertidumbre sobrepasó el shock, se dio cuenta que la sangre provenía de una herida enorme entre los pechos femeninos. "Yo no lo hice..." . Comenzó a repetir en su cabeza._  
 _Tenía miedo de volver a tocarla. De ver otra su cara y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes sin vida._  
 _Mientras estaba congelado en su lugar una nueva cantidad de sangre comenzó a brotar del pecho desgarrado. Aunque sabia que era algo inútil, presionó la herida con sus dos manos. La imagen de la sangre de Sakura bañándole los dedos pálidos de sus manos hizo que su pecho se llenara de una angustia e impotencia abrumadoras. Los ojos le ardían, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Comenzó a llamarla desesperado. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración, sus pulmones se negaban a funcionar._  
 _Siguió presionando hasta que su imagen se volvió borrosa y sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo hizo tomar una enorme bocanada de aire y despertar._

.

-0-

 **Lo siento mucho si el final quedó un poco confuso. A decir verdad no me sentí muy complacida con el capítulo el si, pero tampoco contaba con el tiempo para hacerlo nuevo desde cero.**

 **Como siempre acepto sus consejos y sugerencias.**

 **Sin mas, me despido de ustedes. Y haré el intento de actualizar pronto pronto.**

 **Saludos enormes!**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
